Mediator : Curtains Up
by xx.butterflaii
Summary: [ AU ] [ discontinued. ] The completely and utterly personality twisted, iPod mini ish, plot line switched fluff story featuring all your favorite characters from the Mediator series. Whee.
1. The New Roommate : Part One

The Mediator: Showtime

**

* * *

(A/N: Well… this is my second official fanfic. This is what I'd like to happen after Suze moves to Carmel. She's a little different though… slight personality change. All characters are owned by Meg Cabot. The plot is mine though. XD Enjoy!)**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

_Jesse's POV_

I had just been staring out the bay window at that captivating view of the ocean when the bang of the front door downstairs brought me out of my reverie. I had been thinking about when I had died in this very room… it just comforted me to be in the last place I had been in when I was alive. But those times when I was happy are now gone and the scars will still be here in my heart, the pain I felt before when I had died without even a good-bye for my family has ebbed away for the past century and a half.

By now, you should have realized that I am a ghost. I had been a ghost for the past one hundred and fifty years, and all this time I still have not figured out why I have been stuck here in the world of the living.

When I had died, I had thought that there was no heaven, no hell. After you died, you would be stuck in the world of the living. But all the men that had died downstairs during the time that this residence had been a boarding house never showed up to haunt this place as well.

I looked back at the window and the sea as I heard voices downstairs. The Ackermans had moved in a few months ago. The man – Andy, his name was – had moved in with his new wife, Helen, and his three sons Jake, Brad, and David. Since the moment I had set my eyes on them, I had disliked Brad immediately. He seemed very… ignorant, to put it lightly.

His older brother Jake, however, seemed alright, but always very tired. It seemed that he had an occupation in which his working hours are during late at night.

The little one however… He seemed to be the most intelligent one in the group, despite his age. Quiet and pale in contrast to his fiery red hair, he seemed to be quite amiable.

With this family came their dog, Max. Big hairy beast… I never really had taken a particular liking to dogs. I always preferred our pet cat, Fluffy. And no, I did not name him that, my five younger sisters did. But after I died, he didn't really seem to like my anymore. He would hiss and his fur would stand on end whenever I was in the vicinity.

I heard a loud thump behind me and turned around. Jake opened the door and placed a couple of bags on the floor. He looked around at the room with a slight smile on his face. The room was decorated pink, hinting that a young lady would reside here. It was at that second that I remembered that the new occupant would move in today. But of course, being dead, I did not try to remember her name. None of them could see me. No one had for the past one hundred and fifty years.

When I had heard about the lady who was to reside here, I did not believe what her mother and stepfather had whispered. I overheard Helen tell Andy about the lady's somewhat erratic behavior. Sneaking out at night, sometimes talking to thin air, and countless other things that she did that sometimes ended up being escorted home by law men. At that time, I did not believe a word she said. How could a young lady whose bedroom is so pink and feminine do such things?

I snapped out of another reverie as Jake closed the door behind him. _Where is the young lady?_ I wondered.

And then I heard a voice. A strong, female voice, singing a song that I have not heard before, in a beautiful soprano voice. At first I was confused. Helen never sang, just hummed a tune that came to her head.

As the person came up the stairs, I could just make out what she was singing.

_**Fell in love with a boy…  
I fell in love once and almost completely,  
He's in love with the world  
Sometimes these feelings can be so misleading  
He turns and says, "Are you alright?"  
Oh, I must be fine 'cause my heart's still beating  
Come and kiss me by the riverside  
Sarah says it's cool, she don't consider it cheating…**_

And in walked – or should I say waltzed, if what she was doing is considered waltzing – the new occupant of this room.

**

* * *

(A/N: Hope you all liked that chapter! Just a different plot, as I said, but with the same characters, basically. XD Please read and review! I actually have no idea what's going to come up next but _OH_ well! I'm going to update pretty soon… I have the idea for the next chapter in my head and it's threatening to flow out of my fingers soon if I don't finish this and upload it. Lolz.**

**Btw, the song lyrics are owned by Joss Stone. I think. Lolz.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't write anymore. Kind of.**

**Hugs and kisses everyone xoxo**

**hypeRactiVe toKengiRL**


	2. Interlude : Suze

**The Mediator : Showtime**

**

* * *

(A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers, lolz. KAREN! JAMIE! You didn't review! So sad… lolz.**

**Side note: I just changed this little chappie's beginning… hope you still understand what it's about! R&R!)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Meg Cabot! Sadly.**

_

* * *

Chapter 2_

_Suze's POV:_

No one told me that North Cali, as Dopey called it, was so sunny.

I'm not stupid. I knew that it would be sunny. I mean, their school buses had _air conditioning_. Almost all year round.

But here. Wow. The sun was the first thing I noticed when I got off the plane. After I retrieved my bags and walked outside those automatic sliding doors, the full burst of Californian heat hit me and I had to shield my eyes from the overwhelming rays of the sun.

Luckily I had put my sunglasses – a real cute pair, actually – in my bag, just in case we would hit the beach on the first day. I pulled them out and put them on before the sun could damage my eyes further. My eyes were smarting after that first few seconds outside those protecting doors.

"Susie, honey? Are you alright?"

I turned and smiled at my mom.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Oh, alright then," she muttered distractedly before calling out, "Andy! Brad! Jake! David! Come on!"

Jake, whom I named Sleepy, Brad, whom I named Dopey, and David, whom I named Doc, are my new stepbrothers. Andy was my new stepdad. He convinced my mom to move to North California to live with him after he married, and thus, she made me leave my _friends_ – well, friend, I guess, since Gina was my one and only best friend, but anyway – my _school_, and the place I grew up in. Not that I'm complaining.

_Right._

But whatever. They were fighting over who was going to carry which bag when Andy just picked two of my suitcases, shoved them at Sleepy, picked up my other two and shoved them at Dopey before steering a disgruntled Sleepy, an annoyed Dopey and a cheerful Doc out to the Land Rover.

Half an hour later, we pulled up at the house. During the whole trip I had been listening to my iPod mini and singing along. Andy complimented me on my singing ability – much to my mom's delight – and Dopey tried to make me shut up by grabbing my iPod mini away from me.

I taught him not to mess with my baby by sucker punching him right in the stomach, and therefore, I was grounded for a week after my mom and Andy lectured me thoroughly about not punching my new brother.

Step_brother, you mean,_ I thought. But of course, I wouldn't say it out loud.

I got out of the car and was about to grab my bags when Andy came up behind me and grabbed them instead.

"Why don't you leave the muscling to us guys?" he laughed. "Just go inside and look around. Jake and I will bring your bags up to your room. I can't wait till you see it!" he said excitedly.

"Of course," I replied.

I walked up the steps and into the house. But before I could head on over to my room, my mother pulled me aside for a moment.

"Why are you wearing that, Susie?" she asked quietly, her gaze fastened on my outfit. "You never wear that out."

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked, fingering my skirt. I'm usually a T-Shirt and jeans kind of girl, but today I was wearing a long green skirt that accented my green eyes and, if I twirled around, would whoosh around me in a circle before settling again. I was also wearing a thin, white, cotton long sleeved shirt (hey, cut me some slack. I didn't know it got THAT hot in California!), and a pair of Jimmy Choo high heels with my brown hair down.

"Yes, that," my mom said. "Why are you wearing it?"

"Well, I guess I was sort of nervous about coming here…"

"Really, sweetie?" she asked, concerned. And she had a right to be. Back home, I wasn't what you called popular, but I wasn't a freak either. At least socially. Because I kind of am a freak.

I can see ghosts. **(A/N: a little dramatic, lolz. Sorry for repeating a whole lot of facts that avid mediator fans out there know already, but I want to kind of write like in a novel kind of sense, y'noe? So sorry!)**

I won't go into it now, but just ever since I found out that I was a mediator, I've been kicking ghost butt to get them to move on. They're not supposed to be here, you see. But, like I said, I won't go into it.

You can kind of guess what this unusual… talent I have can do to my social life. One moment I might be talking to you, the next I might be fighting thin air. Alas, a mediator's job is never finished.

So when I told my mom that I was nervous, you could tell that she thought I was talking about fitting in. In a way, I was.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. Why don't you go up to your room right now and start unpacking? Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Sure, mom," I replied, as I started walking up the stairs. One of my favorite songs was on when I was talking to my mom, and I danced and sang to the beat of "Fell in Love with A Boy" by Joss Stone on my way up.

Since I was six, I took dance lessons with Gina back in New York. Ballet, jazz, hip-hop, lyrical – all types of dances. I have to say, we were pretty cool when we were dancing. We won some contests and stuff last year, but I left all my medals and certificates with my grandma.

I was right outside my bedroom door when my favorite salsa song came on. We had just done a routine to this song for the last dance contest and I was proud to say we had won first place. I started dancing enthusiastically to the song before I flung open the door and salsa-ed my way in.

**

* * *

(A/N: lolz. Sorry for making Suze act like an idiot in front of Jesse. Well, kind of. She was dancing into the bedroom that Jesse was in. but oh, well.**

**REVIEW, MY PRETTIES. Lolz. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update in the next three days and then you guys will be able to find out Jesse's reaction to the new Suze! Lolz.**

**Want a cookie?)**

**hypeRactiVe toKengiRL  
**


	3. Interlude : The Dance

**The Mediator : Showtime**

**

* * *

(A/N: _PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GOING ON!_ Just to refresh everyone's minds, this is AU. So I kind of twisted Suze's personality. She can now SING and DANCE. WHEE! I was always kind of bummed that she couldn't sing. But now she can! Whoopee! Just a reminder. Lolz.**

**I just decided to write this right after putting up Chapter 2. I couldn't help it. I need to get this out of my system.**

**Have fun! And don't forget to R&R!)**

_

* * *

Chapter 3_

_

* * *

Jesse's POV_

I watched, surprised, at the young lady who had started dancing in the middle of the room. It took me a minute to notice that her dancing looked familiar. I watched closely for a while before realization dawned upon me.

_She is salsa dancing!_ I thought excitedly.

I watched silently as she continued her dance. She was actually a very good dancer. I can sense that she has learnt it for a long time. I heard some muffled music coming from a pair of "headphones", I think they are called (I saw Brad had a pair himself) that were connected to a silver contraption she was holding in one hand.

_21st century technology,_ I thought to myself.

When I was younger, I learnt to salsa dance from my parents. It was a family tradition to hold a salsa dance every year so that we could all get together. I had started learning when I was five and I believe I'm quite good at it.

I watched for a while longer. And then I couldn't take it any longer.

I got up and started dancing with her.

_

* * *

Suze's POV_

When I felt someone take hold of my hand and waist I thought it was Ian, my dance partner back at home. For a minute I was transported back to the dance studio where Gina and I took lessons. I instinctively went through the routine.

It was only at the end of the song when I realized that I was in my new bedroom and listening to my iPod mini. I could not possibly be back in the dance studio.

I opened my eyes right at the last line of the song. The unknown dancer swiftly dipped me, sliding his hand down to my waist to support me as I slid my own up around his neck as the final notes of the song rang in my room.

And I looked into the darkest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen.

**

* * *

(A/N: AHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Lolz. I had to get this out. Lolz. Very short! SORRY! Hope you liked it! Just R&R. You know the drill.**

**FIVE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Like I said last time.**

**Loves,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL **


	4. The New Roommate : Part Two

**The Mediator : Showtime**

**(A/N: Hey all you beautiful people out there! Sorry will.i.am, I took your line. But anyways. I hope you like the story so far. This chappie's a bit… I dunno. Just R&R please! Trying to get new ideas. XD**

**Again, I shall remind you that SUSANNAH HAS HAD A SLIGHT, MINOR PERSONALITY CHANGE IN THIS STORY. But she's still our Suze! I'm not sure about the other characters though… Just thought I should remind you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except plot. **

**Addy: Heyy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Whitedestiny34: Thanks! I thought it was an okay idea. I hope that the singing/dancing bit won't make a really huge difference in the running of the story though.**

**Selandora: hey! Good luck riding! And yes, I'm updating now! Just remember to review! koff koff**

**Unfeeling: hey! Thanks for sticking with me for the past two years… good luck with your HP fanfics! And well… kinda. To making Suze kinda seem like me. Only of course, she's probably much kick-ass than I am. Lolz.**

**MysteriouslyMystical: Heyy! Yeah, I know. Cliffie's are really good to write but I hate it when I read one and I have to wait for the people to update… Lolz.**

**BillThePonyLlama: Thanks for commenting! That's really sweet. And no, you did not spell intrigued wrong. .**

**Crevs: right back atcha girl! Say hi to Benny for me if you see him.**

**Shawna-xo: yesh. I am the master of stupid stories that actually sound like they could actually happen. Whee!**

**Smart is sexy: Well, I guess Jesse was just totally intrigued (sorry for taking your word BillThePonyLlama!) by her that he just… totally forgot all about being a ghost. I guess she's that good a dancer. . (That sounded stupid but yeah.) The 'z' in my lolz is just there for decoration. I just thought it looked nicer. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rosan: updating now!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: Yesh, I know it's short. I mean, I _am_ the Master of Short Chapters that sound like they are cut off at the wrong places. I think.**

**Seabiscuit0810: FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IPODS! WHEEEEEEEE! .)**

_

* * *

Chapter 4_

_

* * *

Suze's POV_

I looked up at the guy who had just salsa danced with me. The first thing I noticed was that he was _hot._ Incredibly so. Sure, I've met lots of hotties in the past, but have they paid any attention to me?

_No._ Well, not really.

So I didn't really know how to react to him. I just continued to stare into his eyes.

The second thing I noticed was that he was Latino. Dark hair, dark brown eyes, darkish skin – the whole works – including a shirt opened down to _there_ which gave me a great view of his abs and the tightest pair of pants I've ever seen…

_Bad, Suze! Stop looking at his butt!_

I blushed a little but he didn't seem to notice that I had been staring. He seemed to be flushed as well, but I guess that was from the dance. We had been dancing pretty fast.

The last thing I noticed – oh, how observant I am (cough, cough) – was that he had that aura around him which could only mean one thing. He was dead.

_

* * *

Jesse's POV_

As I looked down at the lady that I danced with, the first thing I noticed was her eyes. She was looking at me intently with surprise evident on her face. She had a pair of emerald eyes that seem to sparkle in the rays of the sunset that was pouring into the room. Her auburn hair framed her face with its stubborn chin.

She was also wearing a white thin shirt that, to my embarrassment, was quite tight. I found myself staring at her body and quickly looked back up into her eyes as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. She didn't seem to have noticed, and I sighed inwardly in relief.

_That was ungentlemanly, de Silva! Nombre de Dios! You don't even know her!_ I chastised myself in my head.

I looked up again and noticed something I did not before.

I noticed was that I was holding her.

This probably does not seem like anything special. You probably hold a lot of things everyday.

But she was _alive. _ _I_ was not.

And yet she didn't fall through me onto the floor like any other person. I was actually _touching _her. The past one hundred and fifty years, every person I had tried to reach out and touch just walked through me. But this girl was actually being held up by _me_. And this revelation caused me to – how suave of you, de Silva – drop her onto the floor.

_

* * *

Suze's POV_

I saw realization dawn in his eyes and before I knew what was happening, he had released me and I had fallen on the floor. Hard.

"Crap!" I cried, standing up and brushing myself off. "What the hell did you do that for?"

I looked up at him as he looked at me with a mixed expression of horror, embarrassment, and awe. Where the embarrassment came from, I didn't know. But I've seen that awed expression somewhere before.

Let's think. Where _have_ I seen that expression before?

Oh, yeah. On almost every ghost's face when they found out I could see them.

"_Nombre de Dios_," he breathed. "Are you alright?"

"I was better before you came," I muttered, checking if I had just gained an unsightly bruise on my lower back. I didn't.

"You can see me?" he asked me stupidly.

"Um, _yeah_. How else would I be able to talk to you face to face?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"But how?" he murmured.

"Look here, buddy," I said while sitting on my bed. "I'm a mediator. I can see, touch, and talk to the dead. Well, ghosts, really. But whatever."

He looked at me interestedly.

"How long has it been since you croaked?" I asked, ignoring his gaze and looking at his outfit, a frilly shirt and a pair of really, _really_ tight pair of black pants. "What, maybe a century and a half?"

He seemed confused.

"What is… croaked?" he asked.

"You know." When he still continued to look at me with that confused but _hot _expression, I sighed exasperatedly. "_Died._"

"Oh." He replied, standing there and looking at me.

_

* * *

Jesse's POV_

I continued looking at her as she did me.

There is no denying it. I was actually quite happy. Finally, after so long, I have someone to talk to. After years deprived of companions, I finally had someone, though not a person I would actually choose. She seemed very tough in a way, if her language a few moments ago was any indication.

"What is your name?" I asked. I just remembered something Helen had said a few days ago. "I heard your mother say Suzie. Short for Susan?"

"No," she replied. "Susannah. So what are you doing here in my room?"

I smiled inwardly when I heard that name. I remember a song that had that name in it. How did it go again? Oh yes.

_Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me. I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee…_

As soon as I remembered the song, her question hit me.

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "What am _I _doing in _your _room? I have been here longer than you, querida."

I stopped short.

_Querida? Did I just call her that?_ I wondered. She looked like she didn't hear that, though. Or maybe she didn't know what it meant.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" I continued, ignoring my slight outburst.

"Well. You're _dead_." I winced inwardly as she replied. "You're not exactly living here, right?"

I didn't say anything. I just continued to look at her with a slight smile on my face. She was very amusing.

"What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

I was not about to reply that she was, so I answered, "Nothing."

"Right," she said, doubtfully. "Look, here's the thing. I'm not about to let any guy stay in _my_ room, even if you are a ghost. Now go hang somewhere else."

"Jesse," I said. I stopped short. Again.

_Jesse?_ I wondered. Why did I tell her the name only my closest family members called me? No matter. She was regarding me with a slightly puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked with one eyebrow cocked. Adorably, if I do say so myself.

_Stop it, de Silva! Is this what you start to think of after meeting the first woman you can communicate with in the past century and a half?_

"My name. It's Jesse," I continued, ignoring the voice in my head.

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes and getting up. "Now go hang somewhere else. I need to unpack."

Instead of doing as she said, I leant against one of her bed posts and watched as she began to open her bags.

_

* * *

Suze's POV_

I had just finished unpacking all my shirts when I looked up and noticed that guy – I mean, Jesse – was still here.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" I asked, knowing I was being rude. Why was I so rude with this guy? I wasn't like this with other ghosts.

He just smiled.

I sighed. But I was far from defeated.

"Alright," I said, "But when I get back from dinner I want you out of my room. Just pack your ghostly bags or something and go haunt someplace else. Understand?"

I turned around without waiting for an answer and stalked downstairs.

**

* * *

(A/N: WHEE! FLUFF! A little.**

**Alright, a longer chappie, happy? I'll continue later. I dun give about cliffie's anymore. I'm ending them when I'm ending them. .**

**R&R everybody!**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKengiRL)**


	5. Encounters : Part One

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Hey! How are you guys liking the story so far? Very bad, huh? Oh well. I don't mind… Just the thought that I actually have a story on the internet makes me happy.**

**Reviewers!**

**Whitedestiny34: heyy! Yeah, I know, I'm obsessed with fluff! No serious fluff until later chapters, unfortunately! Sorry! This is gonna be a completely different plot line.**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: heyy! Yeah, I want suze to let him stay, so. XD**

**Shawna-xo: I know! He's just so sweet that way!**

**Seabiscuit0810: yeah.. hyperactiveness! WHEE! IPODS WILL CONTROL OUR MINDS WITH THEIR INSANE HOODMUSIC. I dunno what hoodmusic is. But whatever.**

**Somerandom: heyy! Thanks for the review!**

**Ok. So here goes.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I jumped down the last few steps on the staircase before heading over to the dining table. I was immediately greeted by Max, the Ackerman's dog.

_Well, _our_ dog_, I thought.

He jumped up and placed his paws on my shoulders before giving me a lick on my cheek. I gently pushed him so that he had to walk backwards until he dropped down onto all fours again. I patted him on the head before I sat down. Max placed his head on my lap while everyone else filed in.

Believe me, I don't really like the outdoors. But pets or other tame animals, I'm fine with. Excluding snakes. I especially hate the outdoors because of bugs.

Oh, I know what you're thinking.

_Suze, ghostbuster, is afraid of _bugs_? You're kidding me._

I have never been more serious. But you know what? I don't really mind larger animals, like horses, at all. Horseback riding's fun, since that tail of theirs usually flicks around and gets rid of all the bugs. A certain plus. Not to mention the fact that when they're moving, bugs kind of have a hard time keeping up.

_Yes!_

I've only ridden a couple of times, since it's really hard to find a stable in NYC. Well, for me. I'm a bit on the lazy side when I'm trying to find a place where I can ride. Also since most of my free time is used to bust ghosts. But whenever I _did_ ride, the "supervisors" said I was a natural, which always makes my day, since I suck at sports other than kickboxing. But whatever.

When my mom, Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc had sat down, Andy came in with a gigantic plate of spaghetti Bolognese. One of my favorites.

"Here we are! Suze's favorite!" he announced cheerfully.

"But Dad," Dopey whined. "I _hate_ spaghetti!"

"Well, you're going to have to starve tonight, won't you?" I asked sweetly.

Dopey glared at me before mumbling something and forking some spaghetti onto his plate.

Doc grinned up at me.

"You're the only person I know other than Dad who can shut Dopey up," he informed me. "It's a very rare talent."

"Thanks," I said, not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment.

"You're welcome," he replied automatically before digging into his plate of spaghetti.

I carefully forked spaghetti into my mouth. I wouldn't want any of it to fall on my outfit. It won't come off. I learnt it the hard way. But that was when I noticed Dopey eating.

I watched in fascination as he forked some spaghetti into his mouth and sucked them up. I had the feeling that his stomach was an endless pit if the amount of the food he was digesting was any indication.

_Eww._

I quickly ate up my food before I had to endure any more of Dopey's eating. I pushed back my chair.

"Hey, I'm done. I'm going to continue unpacking, 'kay?" I told my mom while wiping my mouth.

"Sure, honey," she replied, smiling at me. I hadn't seen her smile this much until she married Andy.

Well, you're probably wondering where my dad was. He died when I was six. And I guess my mom thought that I was going mental when I declared that he wasn't gone, and that he would come back. I mean, I saw ghosts all the time. Why wouldn't my dad come back?

And he did. He was the one who told me that I was a mediator. When he was alive I never told anyone that I could see ghosts. And I still haven't.

He has always been there for me. More often now that he was dead. But I haven't seen him lately.

At least, until I walked into my room. And saw that my dad was eyeing another ghost.

Namely, Jesse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: CLIFFIE! FWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok, ok. I'm in the League of People Who Write Short Chapters. If there was such thing. Lolz.**

**This was a boring chapter. Just to continue giving the details of Suze's personality changes.**

**Actually, I don't know why I write Author Notes. It's not like anyone reads them right?**

**Oh well. Do what you do best! R&R!**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo.**

**hypeRactiVe toKengiRL)**


	6. Encounters : Part Two

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Hey! I'm just on a writing spree. I just finished writing the fifth chapter… though I probably posted this up a couple of days after the other chapter. Sorry for the boring chapter!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: updating now! XD**

**whitedestiny34: updating to you too! lolz. i am right now. and i have a discrete feeling you'll like this chappie... BECAUSE IT'S LONGER!**

**seabiscuit0810: thanks for the review! and thanks for reading the author notes. **

**Summer Madison: aww! that's so sweet! thanks!**

**Jeese's Querida: you'll find out in this chappie! READ ON!**

**Little Tinkerbell Girl: OMG! no way! i love dancing, singing, and horseback riding too! so i'm updating now... lolz. hope you like! **

**Thank you all my reviewers! You make my day!**

**Anyways. The next chapter!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

I had sat down at the bay window when Susannah had left the room. I unconsciously smiled.

Susannah. She was so different from the girls in my day. So headstrong, so unafraid to speak out, so independent. She had this certain aura around her that just seemed to captivate me, pull me in…

I closed my eyes and leant back, relaxing. Susannah's green, green eyes floated into my vision. So bright, so secretive…

_What are you doing, de Silva? Nombre de Dios, _CONTROL YOURSELF, _man!_

I shook my head and opened my eyes. I could not believe I was thinking such impure thoughts about someone so young. My gaze fastened on the sea and the sunset. At least, until I heard a noise behind me.

I turned my head around quickly. And I saw a middle-aged man in modern day clothes.

With a ghostly aura around him similar to mine.

He was looking at me with a furious gaze.

"Who are you?" he asked me dangerously.

"Hector de Silva, sir," I replied, standing up to face him. Who was he?

His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?" he demanded.

I regarded him in surprise.

_Susannah's father is deceased?_ I wondered.

"With all due respect, sir, I died here a hundred and fifty years ago. This is where I have been… staying for the past century and a half," I replied smoothly with only that slight hesitation. It was not as if I could say I was living here all this time.

He did not reply. He just continued to glare at me. Angrily, I might add.

I shifted uncomfortably and found my gaze fastened on the floor. He was making feel… unwelcome, and this was _my_ room!

Well, Susannah's as well as mine.

I started shifting around in my head for a way out of this situation. I thought I would be standing here uncomfortably for the rest of time before Susannah opened the door and saw us standing here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I was temporarily out of order. I just stood there at the doorframe staring stupidly at them.

"Hi, Dad."

Oh, way to go, Suze. Way to impress Jesse.

_But I don't_ want _to impress him!_ I thought.

**Yeah, right, **that little voice in my head said.

"Suze, what is this… boy doing in your room?" my dad demanded, eyeing Jesse angrily while Jesse stood there looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"Dad. I just moved in today. Anyways, where have you been?" I asked, quickly closing the door before someone came up the stairs and caught me talking to thin air. Believe me, you would _not_ want to be caught talking to a ghost when the other guy can't see the person you're talking to.

Dad glanced at me. "I was… busy," he said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right, Dad," I said disbelievingly. "What the heck are you doing here now?"

"What? Now I can't check up on my one and only daughter?" he asked pathetically. I knew then that he was really mad. Usually he would show me his famous puppy-dog eyes when he asked me that. He didn't do that now.

"Dad, I'm perfectly able to take care of myself. How many ghosts have I kicked out of existence?" I threw my hands into the air while plopping onto my bed, barely noticing Jesse's surprised gaze on me.

"Suze," he warned.

"Dad," I countered. "Why don't you move on? I don't want you stuck here because of me."

"Susannah!" I knew he was really angry now. "You're not _happy_. When you're happy, I'll move on."

His gaze softened and he sat next to me.

"I'm perfectly happy. Look." I smiled a really big smile.

"Maybe on the outside, sweetie. But you're not inside. Especially after what happened back in – "

"Dad! _Shut up! Don't remind me!_" I all but screamed, covering my ears and covering my eyes, shuddering as my mind had about a trillion flashbacks, not one of them good.

My outburst was met by silence. After while, I slowly lowered my hands and opened my eyes, but not before I looked away from my dad and Jesse.

"I'm sorry. I knew you didn't like talking about it," he apologized, looking concerned.

"But about this guy…" he said, glancing at Jesse.

"Dad. It's fine. Jesse here was born in like… what? The early 1830s?" I asked, turning to Jesse.

He nodded affirmative.

"Right." I turned back to my dad. "Guys born back then are like… screwed."

Jesse looked indignant.

"Well, not screwed, exactly," I hurriedly said. "But they are like, the complete opposite of guys our day. They won't try and feel up girls, or something."

"Of course not!" Jesse cried, looking very affronted. "Are you implying that I would – "

"Shush for a moment," I interrupted him before turning back to my dad. "So you see, Dad, I'm perfectly safe. Jesse will probably beat up any one who tries to rape me or something, seeing as he's so against it."

He nodded but not before he had a fleeting look in his eyes that implied his shock that guys these days would do such a thing. "I could do that if you wish, sir."

My dad looked skeptical.

"How will I know that _you_ won't do that to my daughter?" he demanded, turning to Jesse.

Now Jesse just looked scandalized.

"I would never do that, sir," he said quietly, keeping his anger in check.

My father just stared at him a bit more. After a long moment, he gave a small nod that, at first, I thought was just him changing stances.

"All right. But if I find out you did something to – "

"Dad. I told you. I trust Jesse, even though I've only met him today," I told him. Although I didn't really. I was far from trusting Jesse.

He sighed. "And I trust you, Suze. Alright."

He hugged me and I hugged him back before he dematerialized.

I collapsed back on my bed before turning to Jesse.

"I hope you're happy," I informed him. "I thought we would never get out of that situation."

Jesse smiled. "I think it was noble of your father to care about your welfare."

"Well," I replied, "It's annoying."

Jesse laughed.

I noticed that his laugh was deep, and sounded… I don't know. For lack of a better word, melodious. And it sent shivers up my spine.

In a good way.

I narrowed my eyes at him before getting up again and unpacking my jeans and skirts. I kept glancing back at Jesse for awhile. Will he ask me about the… incident my dad mentioned earlier?

He didn't seem to be on the verge of asking me about it. So I started to relax a bit.

After awhile, I noticed that there was no sound other than my unpacking. I turned around and saw that Jesse was still standing there. And that his gaze was fastened on me.

My heart rate picked up as I felt my face heat up. I looked away. The only other person who made me feel that way was –

No. Don't think about him.

I clenched my teeth and went back to unpacking. But I guess Jesse noticed my anger because he asked me, "What's wrong, Susannah?"

I looked up.

"Okay, first thing. Don't call me Susannah. Call me Suze. And don't call me Susie either. Only my mom calls me that."

He looked at me amusedly and quizzically. Boy, he looked hot.

"Why not, Susannah? You have a beautiful name."

I rolled my eyes before violently thrusting my hand into my bags to grab more jeans to put away.

He watched me quietly while I unpacked. At least, until I got to my underwear.

"Um," I said, pausing my unpacking.

"Yes?" he asked. Now he was leaning against one of my bedposts, in one of those model poses that totally screamed, _Jump me! Jump me!_

I swallowed. Hard. Not only because he was a totally hottie, but because he would probably be embarrassed if I told him about my underwear. How could I put this lightly?

"Can you… leave for a bit?"

"Why?" he asked smiling, thinking I just didn't want him around.

"Erm. I have to unpack my… you know."

"No, I do not know," he replied, looking like he was going to start laughing.

"My… undergarments," I said quickly looking away.

"Oh. Um…" he said, the amused expression totally wiped off his face. Instead, he looked embarrassed and he had two patches of red on his cheeks.

"I'll just be going…" he quickly said, looking away.

"Right." I said, fighting the urge to smile. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

_What the freak are you thinking, Suze? He's _DEAD_. No crushing on dead people!_

I shook myself and when I looked up again, Jesse had disappeared. I quickly unpacked my underwear before he came back. I didn't know when he'd come back, and he hadn't mentioned when.

When I had finished unpacking, I stood up and stretched. I glanced at the clock. Eight thirty. Great.

I took a change of clothes and took a quick shower in my own bathroom. I had to get out of those clothes. They were starting to feel uncomfortable. I _had_ worn them since I changed this morning for my flight.

I swore when I saw I had gotten a lacy thin slip. I had just reached into my pajamas drawer and grabbed the first thing my hand touched.

I mean, I'm not against slips or anything. I wear them sometimes. They are pretty comfortable, especially in this damned heat.

But that was when my mom and I were the only ones living together. And this particular slip was the one that was tight in all the right places, showing off my curves. You know. And the hem of in was pretty short. Like, above my knees. So you could imagine why my thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour.

_What if Jesse sees me?_ I thought frantically. Maybe I'll just go back outside and grab a tank top and boxers and just sneak back into the bathroom before he gets back…

But I had no such luck. Because when I opened my bathroom door and peeked out, sitting there at my bay window and looking out at the sea was the one and only Jesse. Argh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: WHEE! Ahahahaha… I like this chapter. Eh heh.**

**What is this mystery incident? Who is this mystery guy in Suze's life? WHAT IS JESSE'S REACTION TO SEEING SUZE IN A LITTLE, TIGHT SLIP?**

**FWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**NOW REVIEW, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Ahahaha. It will make a very happy author…**

**Again, thanks all my reviewers!**

**Don't forget to click that little purple… no, grey… no purple… oh who gives. Just that little button at the bottom of the page.**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKengiRL**

**PS: WARNING: FLUFFINESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU GIVE ME FIVE MORE REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE IN TWO DAYS!)**


	7. The Tight Little Slip

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! XD YES! 40 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

**YES! THREE CHAPTERS IN A DAY! Again. Yes, I wrote this in the same hour as the last three chappies. WHEE!**

**galax: thanks!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: thanks!**

**SaGe FaE: I've read your fanfic! It's pretty good! Don't you forget to update soon! Lolz. I'll try to put another salsa dance in.**

**Somerandom: updating!**

**Whitedestiny34: I'm sorry to disappoint!**

**mandieC: thank you!**

**Shawna-xo: lolz. Thanks! The fluff isn't gonna start until… later.**

**Seabiscuit0810: it's alright. I'm like that all the time. **

**Little Tinkerbell Girl: thanks! Sorry to disappoint in this chappie! Not that fluffy.. I didn't want the JS relationship to go that deep just yet. It's still her first day in carmel for heaven's sake!**

**Mysteriously Mystical: lolz. That's my favorite line as well. XD**

**Now, I won't delay you all any longer. READ ON!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 7_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

I had materialized into my – I mean, Susannah's – I mean, our room (this is going to take a while to get used to saying) and noticed that Susannah was in the adjoining bathroom. I heard water running while I sat down with a book I had borrowed from a bookshelf downstairs.

When I was living on our family ranch, I never had time to read, though I had and still love to. Now that I had so much time with nothing to do, I have been reading different books about modern day inventions and lifestyles. It was very interesting, and I like to keep up with the times, though some of the slang words that Susannah uses are confusing since none of them are mentioned in the books I read.

I opened up to the page I was reading before when I heard the water stop. Susannah was about to come out of the bathroom. I hurriedly tried to make my hair more presentable when I realized what I was doing.

_De Silva! She isn't even interested in you in _that _way!_

I shook my head. I was being silly. Do I even value her opinion?

**Yes, you do,** a little voice that I never knew existed in my head replied.

_Dios_, I just met her today!

I returned to reading my book. I had finished about two pages when I heard the door to the bathroom open.

I looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Susa – " I cut off. Because I just noticed that she was standing there in a dress that barely reached her knees and was even tighter than the white shirt she had been wearing earlier. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks flush the third time today. I could not seem to tear my eyes off of her.

She didn't meet my gaze and her green eyes looked at the floor, her cheeks flushed as well.

"Hey," she said shyly. And then she surprised me by bolting to her closet and grabbing some garments.

"I just grabbed the wrong clothes so I just thought I should grab something and then go change because I wouldn't want my stepbrothers to see me in this thing," she babbled, all the while walking very quickly back to the bathroom. "Okay, see you in like, a few minutes!" she said quickly before she closed the door.

And the whole time, I had just stared at her, at a loss for words.

_I cannot believe I had just seen Susannah in what would have been considered_ VERY_ revealing undergarments back in my time!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: very SHORT. Very CLIFFIE. FWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Don't worry, a longer chappie is up next to make up for this one. Happy?**

**WHEE! THE FLUFF IS STARTING! Slowly….**

**So review. 5 reviews again, I'll update in two days!**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL)**


	8. Books, Babies, and Songs

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Okay! Just as I promised! A longer chappie! XD**

**My longest one yet. YAY!**

**FWAHAHAHAHA! FOUR CHAPTERS IN A DAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thanks my reviewers! I had to wait three days for five reviews the shame! I suck so much… so that I could update. Oh well.**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: thanks!**

**MandieC: lolz… I know. I was giggling while I was writing it. No kidding.**

**Little Tinkerbell Girl: thanks! I hope this might satisfy people interest.**

**Jeese's Querida: I know. I can't wait to _write_ more!**

**Mysteriously Mystical: writer's block? Dang. Don't you hate it when that happens? Ugh.**

**Thanks again for all the people who reviewed and read my story!**

**Have fun! But don't forget to review!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 8_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I had just peeked around the door when he looked up and smiled, as if genuinely happy to see me.

"Hello, Susa – " he started before cutting short. I saw his eyes widen as he noticed what I was wearing. He looked at me with his mouth open a little, as if in disbelief.

"Hey," I said shyly. And before I could make a fool of myself even more, I bolted to my closet and grabbed a tank top and shorts.

"I just grabbed the wrong clothes so I just thought I should grab something and then go change because I wouldn't want my stepbrothers to see me in this thing," I said, trying to explain myself, and my voice going up about an octave. I power walked back to the bathroom.

"Okay, see you in like, a few minutes," I managed to squeak put before I closed the door.

I sighed, and leant against the door. Could I have made any more of a fool of myself? So much for trying to impress him.

And then I remembered that he had looked at me just a little too long. The whole time I had been outside, actually. A small secretive small crept across my face.

_Excellent_.

I quickly changed into the clothes I had grabbed before fixing my hair and taking a big breath. I opened the door and walked back out into my bedroom.

Jesse hadn't moved from his seat on my bay window. He had continued to read, but I noticed that his book was upside down and that his cheeks were flushed.

I walked over to him.

"What's that you're reading?" I asked while I bent down to look at the spine.

He started, as if just noticing that I was there.

"It's called 'Scientific Adv–…'" and his voice trailed off. I looked up at him again, confused at his silence.

"'Scientific Advances in the Past Century,'" he managed to choke out. I didn't know why he was all uncomfortable.

"Well, isn't it kind of hard reading about the scientific advances in the past century when the words are upside down?" I asked, teasingly.

"Oh, um, I – " he stuttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

I gulped. Susannah's position, crouching down to look at the spine of my book, was very unfortunate for me. She didn't seem to notice it, but her position caused her top to become very revealing… especially of the chest area. When I look down at her, it is very hard to concentrate on her face.

_DO NOT THINK SUCH IMPURE THOUGHTS, HECTOR DE SILVA!_

When she had gone back into the bathroom to change, I had taken a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to banish the image of Susannah in that small dress out of my head.

If it was actually considered a dress.

What people are thinking of these days…

But the image kept forming behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes and tried to concentrate on my book, but I could not think of anything other than Susannah.

So when Susannah noticed that I was reading upside down, I hoped that she did not realize that I was thinking about her when I made that mistake.

So I was relieved when she stood up and moved away from me, towards a large black bag that she had not touched yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I grinned before I stood up and went to the last bag that I haven't finished unpacking yet. I took out my black laptop and plugged it into the wall outlet to charge it.

Jesse looked at it curiously. "Susannah, what – "

"It's a laptop," I cut him off. "It's a computer, but it isn't as large as desktops. They're easier to transport around."

Jesse stood up and came over to look at it, his eyes bright.

"What does it do?" he asked, eagerly.

"Well," I said, smiling at his childish eagerness. "It can do lots of stuff. I can research more information on the internet, I can play games, I can type up homework, I can do calculations, and I can save information. The list is endless," I replied while turning it on so that I could give Jesse a demonstration.

I grinned when it finished loading. "I can even listen to music."

Jesse looked at my questioningly. I grinned wider and opened my iTunes application. I pressed play and Will Smith's song, 'Switch', started playing.

I frowned a bit before I changed it to one of my more favorite songs, 'Swing, Swing' by All-American Rejects. I mean, I didn't totally dislike 'Switch', but it got boring after awhile.

"Susannah, why are you listening to funeral music?" Jesse asked, confused, as the first half a minute of 'Swing, Swing' started playing.

"It isn't, Jesse. Wait and listen," I replied. Then I heard the electric guitar come in, and then the drums a little while later. Now it sounded more upbeat.

"See?" I said, grinning at Jesse. He looked unimpressed.

"I'll find someone new… Swing, swing, swing, from the tangles of, my heart is crushed by a former love," I sang. "Can you help me find a way to carry on again?"

Jesse laughed quietly. "You sing very well, querida."

"Thanks," I said, turning away before he could see me blush.

The Black Eyed Peas' new song, 'Don't Phunk With My Heart', came on. Jesse listened to it a bit while I plugged in my mouse, speakers, and webcam.

Jesse suddenly had a confused but very hot expression on his face. Did I ever mention that he looked really hot when he was confused?

"Why are they singing to a baby?" he asked. "Can babies fall in love nowadays?"

"What?" I asked, even more confused than him. Then I heard the lyrics.

"Oh! Do you mean this bit?" I asked him before proceeding to sing along with the song.

"I wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love, baby?" I broke off from singing. "Do you mean that 'baby'?" I asked, smiling a bit. I mean, the guy had been stuck in this room with no outside communications. He probably did not understand half the words I said.

"Yes," he confirmed, looking a little embarrassed. I guess he noticed me trying to fight my urge to laugh.

"Well," I started, when I had swallowed my urge. "Nowadays, the word baby, or babe, is used to refer to like…" I searched for a close enough word that could be considered a synonym.

"Your girlfriend or your boyfriend," I continued. "Or someone you're interested in. It's kind of like a nickname and means the same as sweetheart, or honey. But in a more modern and sexy way," I said, turning away before I realized what I said. I don't think guys back in the 1850s talked about anything with the word 'sex' in it with members of the opposite sex. Unless they were married, I mean.

It turns out that Jesse heard that last bit over the music because he blushed a bit.

"Oh," was all he said before he returned to the bay window, his curiosity for the laptop seeming to have evaporated. He didn't pick up his book though. Instead, he looked out the window, and seemed like that he was listening to my music.

When I was satisfied that my computer was plugged in properly and my iPod was charging, I turned around and hunted for my Cosmo. When I found it, I flopped onto my bed and proceeded to read it while singing along to 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani. At least, until I noticed Jesse watching me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

I listened to Susannah's music and continued to stare out the window. But when a particular song with strong language came on, I sat up and listened as Susannah sang along as well.

"A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that, 'cause I ain't no Hollaback girl! I ain't no Hollaback girl!" She sang, seeming to enjoy singing rough language. And then I heard a very confusing part.

I glanced at her. After awhile, she noticed my gaze was fastened on her.

"What is it?" she asked. Her expression grew worried. "Did I just grow a zit?" she asked frantically.

"Grow something? No, no, Susannah. You did not grow anything," I replied.

Her expression changed into one of embarrassment and disbelief. "That does not sound right…" she remarked, blushing.

It was only then that I realized what I had said.

"I mean – I wasn't implying – Susannah, I'm sorry," I started stuttering before Susannah laughed and brushed it off. But she continued looking at me inquiringly.

"So what did you want to say?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," I started, "Why did the writer of this song make the singer sing 'This…'" I stopped, fearing of being impolite. But Susannah understood.

"You mean 'This shit is bananas'?" she inquired, a smile playing on her face.

"Yes," I flushed. I was not used to such language coming from a young lady. Her grin widened.

"This singer, Gwen Stefani, seems to like singing songs with weird lyrics. I don't know why 'this shit is bananas.'"

"Oh," I said, as if in understanding. But I didn't understand. My only thought was that I had to get used to Susannah's frequent swearing.

I watched as she settled back and another song started. I noticed her gaze softened. "This is the one last chance to make you understand," she sang softly. "I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past," she continued, looking at the ceiling. "I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you…"

She closed her eyes and after awhile she had fallen asleep. I stood up and went over to the 'laptop'. I did not know how to stop the music, so I pushed the top part down so that it was closed. Luckily, the music stopped. I clapped my hands as I had seen Susannah do to turn off her bedroom's lights.

I then walked over to her bedside. In the pale moonlight, her features were softened, and her hair had a ghostly sheen to it, almost like mine. She seemed so at peace, so different than when she was awake.

I pulled the blankets over her and put the 'magazine', I think it's called, that Susannah had been reading on her bedside table. She shifted and frowned before settling again and returning back to her state of rest.

I watched her for a moment more. I knew I should not be in her room. It was night, and a man should never be in a lady's room. But I could not seem to tear my eyes away from her.

I finally decided to leave. But just before I dematerialized, I softly whispered, "Goodnight, Susannah."

I opened my eyes and I was on the roof. Actually, the porch roof that was right outside the bay windows of our room. I sat down and leant back to stare at the moon.

Many nights I have lain here, looking up at the moon, mulling over my thoughts. So many unanswered questions swam through my head. My mind caught one particular question this night.

_Why was I so entranced with Susannah? A woman I barely know, one that I have just met? Is it only because she was the first woman I have talked to in over a century and a half?_

I closed my eyes, trying to figure this out. If this was true, I did not want to lead her astray. I would defile her purity, and nothing would be worse than that. But no answer, nothing came to my mind.

**Just wait awhile,** I heard a voice in my head whisper. **Wait, and you will discover the reason. The reason why she entrances you so.**

_But I do not want to wait!_ I thought. But that voice had disappeared.

So I thought of Susannah's singing instead. So strong, like her. For some reason, her voice seemed to soften when she had sang that particular song… The upbeat one. The one that was, I think, called "I'd Do Anything."

**Maybe because it was a song of love.**The voice had come back. I frowned. It didn't really seem like a love song. I guess modern day songs of love do not have to be like the slow ones of my time.

_No_. _I cannot continue doing this. I cannot think of her like this. I shall treat her as I treat my sisters, nothing more. Because I can't. That would be worse than sinning._

I continued to stare at the moon. And then I felt an urge to sing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I had dozed off and I woke up a little while later to find that I had been tucked in and that my Cosmo had been placed by my bed. I smiled, thinking it was my mother. It has been so long since she last tucked me in, ever since I decided I was too old to be tucked in my mom.

I closed my eyes again. But before I could slip off into the land of dreams, I thought I heard a deep voice singing.

"Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me," it sang. "I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee."

But it must have been a dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: This chapter is just full of mo liu stuff. Sorry lah! Lolz.**

**It sounds familiar, huh?**

**FWAHAHAHAHAHA! Jesse was a bit ham sup today! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry ppl who don't know Canto jazz. Lolz.**

**SORRY KAREN AND CRISTAL AND JAMIE AND CAROL AND KIMMY AND.. AND.. I dunno. Whoever else who reads this and is pissed because it ain't like my normal performance. XD**

**Please R&R! Make me happy?**

**Same deal again. Five reviews in 2 days, I will update. .**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL**

**PS: I just reread it, and it seems like… a chapter that was long and very unimportant to the plot. Eh heh. It is but. Sorry for boring you guys out. When I read the book, I wondered why Jesse never asked about any of the 21st century stuff. So a little of it is here. .**

**PPS: I just noticed something. I'm so unoriginal. I cannot think of _characters_. Sure, I can rethink a plot and redo a whole story, but I cannot make up new characters without them sounding like someone else's. Dammit. WAAAAH!)**


	9. First Day of School : Part One

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Hey! WHATSUP? Lolz. Just felt like getting that out.**

**Please forgive me if I don't talk much. The past five chapters including this one were written in Chicago. I'm still jetlagged… so you know. I'm writing this at like… 5 something in the morning. Lolz. Today is…. June 26, 2005. I'm thirteen hours behind Hong Kong. Err.**

**It's currently 7:33 pm in Hong Kong. So you understand why I'm not sleepy at all. XD**

**mandieC: thanks! Updating now! Hope you like this chappie. I have a feeling you might…**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: thanks!**

**BillThePonyLlama: sweet! Lolz.. males. Can't really seem to control their hormones can they? No wait. None of us can. But he's good at covering up the 'impurities'…**

**Seabiscuit0810: thanks!**

**Little Tinkerbell Girl: ooh.. I wouldn't call it 'love' just _yet_. grins goofily**

**Spaz: hey! Sorry, no, you will not find out her little 'situation' just yet.. it's not the 'right time'. A little more into the story and _maybe_ I might drop a couple more hints… wink wink nudge nudge**

**Crevs : thanks! Luff you!**

**Jeese's Querida: thanks!**

**One last thing. This seems like a very _very_ long story. I swear. By chapter 8, it's only her first day in Carmel. Soz. Ahahaha.**

**Alright. Here's the chapter.)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_This chapter is dedicated to Karen Chiu. Karen, thank you for being there for me for the past two years. Thank you for helping me with my homework, Harry Potter crap, and all that stuff. But most of all, thank you for being my friend. May you get Principal's Award for every term next year. I'm sorry for leaving so soon after we've just gotten to know each other. I will always remember you._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 9_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

We pulled up into the car park of my new school. Junipero Serra Mission Academy or something like that. Mom and I walked into the office but not before telling Dopey I'd see him later. I was unfortunate enough to be in most of his classes. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank God for Trigonometry and French.

We walked past a large statue that I presumed was Father Serra. When we entered the school's office, we were told to wait by the secretary and that the principal would come out soon. So we both took seats by the wall. I looked around and noticed a huge statue of Jesus Christ.

Another boy was sitting across from us and must have noticed my gaze because he said, "It's kind of menacing isn't it?"

I looked up startled, and nodded. He grinned.

"It's said that he'd weep tears of blood if any girl graduates from here a virgin. I should know," he whispered conspirationally. "A girl graduated from here last year. She walked past the statue when she graduated and it did weep blood," he continued, his eyes shifting around the room as if telling a secret. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's your name?" he asked, still grinning.

"Suze Simon. Yours?"

"McTavish. Adam McTavish," he said in a funny and failed attempt to sound like James Bond. I grinned back at him.

"Ms Simon?" I heard a voice say. I turned my head around and a good-looking priest stood there. I mean, I wasn't _into_ him or anything, but he did look like he broke a whole lot of hearts back when he was younger. With his white, white hair and sky blue eyes, I didn't doubt that for a moment.

"Yes?" My mom stood up and motioned for me to, too.

The priest smiled serenely. "I am Father Dominic, principal. Welcome to the Mission Academy."

"Thanks," I replied. He gestured to his office.

"Come in and sit down." He turned and noticed Adam sitting there by the opposite wall.

"Adam? So early in the year?" he asked, his eyebrows crinkled in a half frown.

"What can I say?" he replied. "The broad is feeling pretty grumpy today."

"Kindly do not refer to Sister Ernestine as a broad, Adam. I'll see you after I'm done with Susannah." He turned and we entered his office.

Small and quaint, I thought it was perfect for him. Well, for a priest who doesn't mind being a principal.

"Thank you, Father Dominic, for letting Suze attend the school halfway through the year," I heard my mom say. I was busy making sure my black leather mini-skirt wouldn't hike up. I was wearing a black and purple sweater set and my Batgirl lace-up boots. I didn't know what the dress code rules were here, but I was glad that they had just changed their uniform-only rule to casual clothes.

I sat down and nodded politely while Father Dominic went through all the normal school rules. No smoking, no drugs, tardiness is not tolerated, don't skip classes too much, etc.

When he was done, he stood up and told my mom, "Mrs. Ackerman? I will show Susannah to her locker and homeroom now."

My mom stood up and I followed her. She hugged me and whispered, "Now be good."

"Aren't I always?" I replied. She smiled, hugged me again, and left.

"Come, Susannah," Father Dominic told me, and walked out.

"Adam, I'll be right back," he told him and walked out with me, but not before Adam winked at me. I smiled back.

I usually was not 'crush-worthy' as some of the girls back home might say. Not a lot of guys were interested in me. But I guess it might be different here in Carmel-by-the-Sea.

Father Dominic glanced at me and my attire and said, "Susannah, we usually do not allow students to wear short skirts such as what you are wearing, but since it's your first day, I'll make an exception."

I immediately liked the old priest more. My principal at home would have just given me a month of detention and sent me home to change.

We walked down a large breezeway where I saw some tourists wandering around and snapping pictures. I was a bit startled. No one ever said anything about the Mission being a tourist attraction.

Father Dominic must have seen my gaze because he said proudly, "Yes, Susannah, the Mission is one of the most visited attractions in Carmel. More than a thousand tourists a year."

As we continued down the breezeway, he rambled on about the Mission's history and why it was an attraction till we got to a really long line of lockers.

"Here we are," Father Dominic said and walked up to a locker. I was busy looking down at a slip of paper he had just handed to me. Locker number 249 and my locker combination was 08–49–20. I looked up just in time to stop before I collided into someone who was leaning against my locker door.

But this certain someone was not just any normal person. And I was quite reluctant to touch or talk to him.

Because this person was of the ghostly variety.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: OMG! So sorry Karen that this was such a boring chapter! I should give you a different chapter… WAAAAAH!**

**Very, VERY slight cliffie. So yes.**

**Review? Same deal; 5 reviews, update in two days.**

**Happy authors more chappies.**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL)**


	10. First Day of School : Part Two

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Okiee! Next chappie! Second chapter today. It's not a very big achievement. I mean, they're all short. _Very_ short. So please forgive me?**

**Sorry for not updating any sooner. I had no access to the internet for the last… 3 days.**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: thanks!**

**Roxy Slater: thanks! Nice pen name, btw.**

**Seabiscuit0810: thanks!**

**PixiePam: lolz. Yeah, I really appreciate all the reviews! Thanks my reviewers again!**

**Kat461: aww, you're too sweet. Thanks!**

**Adeline: thanks!**

**BillThePonyLlama: ADAM ROCKS FATHER DOMINIC'S WORLD. What the heck am I saying? Oo having a little… craziness. **

**Jeese's Querida: well, you all get to find out who the ghost is in this chappie… happy readings!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This chapter is dedicated to Cristal Sung. Cris, it's so sad that I just got to know you better these past few months. Keep riding for me. I'll always remember the stables and I'll always remember you. Keep on riding! Horseback riding pride! I will always read your fanfics, girl. You can count on me to review every chapter you write. And I hope you do the same for me, too. Honor roll for the rest of your life!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 10_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I blanched and stood back, my eyes darting to Father Dominic back to the ghost. Should I make a move? What if I scared the old priest? I mean, it's not like he sees teenagers talking to seemingly nothing everyday. What if I freaked him out to death? He's like, old and everything…

Not that he was unhealthy. He seemed very fit for his age. But if I started talking to thin air, I'd probably be expelled or put on probation because of alleged mental problems.

Not a good way to start in a new school.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Father Dominic squinting at me.

"Ah. I thought so," he murmured. Thought what? Wait…

**HE CAN SEE GHOSTS, TOO?**

"What? You see ghosts, too?" I asked, disbelief running through my body.

"Yes. And it seems that you can, as well." I stared at him.

"I'd never believe that my new _principal_ could ever see ghosts." He frowned slightly at my tone of voice.

I mean, seriously. I know I'm being rude and that he was a priest, but think about it this way. Would _you_ expect your principal to be able to see ghosts?

Um, no. I don't think so.

Well, that's just me. But whatever.

"It turns out I do," he replied.

"Hey," I heard a smooth voice say. "What's your name?"

I turned around. The ghost that was leaning against my locker was grinning at me.

In a flirty way.

_Purr._

"Suze. Suze Simon. You?" I asked, looking at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Derek Freeman," he replied, standing up and offering a hand. I shook it. His touch gave me the shivers.

_Good_ ones, not bad.

Long time since I felt those.

It was only then that I noticed that this guy was _hot_.

Almost as hot as Jesse.

Brown, long-ish hair, blue eyed, and tanned, this guy could only be a surfer or a jock. He seemed intelligent as well, unlike most jocks I knew back in NYC.

Okay. Don't glare at me like that.

I mean, come on. You can't blame a girl for checking out someone hot. And I mean it. This guy was no doubt totally considered a hottie when he was alive.

I flashed him my best smile.

Didn't I tell you to stop it? I'm a teenager. A _hormonal_ teenager. I can't help it when a good-looking guy pays attention to me. Flirting is just reflexive.

"What are you still doing here in the land of the living?" I asked. His expression turned puzzled. He shrugged.

That brought attention to his shoulders. Ooh… big.

His shoulders, you perverts.

"I just died a week ago. Hiking accident. Ever since then I've been here, but I don't know why I'm still here. Father Dominic here doesn't know either," he said, jabbing his thumb at Father Dominic.

"Really, Father?" I asked, turning to him. He nodded.

"Yes. I've been asking him whether or not he had some unfinished business. But he and I can't seem to find anything. And…" his voice trailed off as he put a finger to his lips. I looked at him confusedly.

"Dominic?" A short man with a large moustache opened a door opposite my locker and leaned out.

"Hello, Edward. I've just brought you your new student. This is Susannah Simon," he said, ushering me forward.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello. Welcome to the Mission," he said to me.

"Susannah?" I heard Father Dominic say.

"Yeah, Father?"

"Can you come to my office at around three?" he asked. "I need you to… sign some important transfer papers."

"No can do, Father," I said, smiling sweetly. "My ride leaves at three." He smiled.

"All right, then. Come after lunch. I'll sign a late slip for you."

"Okay. Buh-bye now!" I said, wiggling my fingers in goodbye to Father Dominic.

I turned around to see every pair of eyes on me. I raised an eyebrow. I guess you weren't supposed to wave bye to your principal in Carmel. And you weren't supposed to wear black.

I know. Due to nerves, I just wore black, hoping to camouflage with the people. Back in NYC, black was the color you see the most.

But here, I guess I just stuck out more.

I saw lots of pastel colors, but the darkest color I saw in the whole group was khaki.

Holy crap.

I am _so_ fitting in.

"Well, class, this is Susannah – " he started.

"Suze," I interrupted, shooting daggers at everyone in warning. No one gets away with calling me Susannah.

Except for a certain hot ghost who lives in my bedroom.

I do not take kindly to being called anything other than Suze. Unless, of course, it's complimentary. Sexy, cutie, and babe being part of that list.

Not like anyone ever calls me that.

"Right. Suze Simon. She's our new classmate. Now why don't you go find a seat, Simon?" He turned away and starting chalking something onto the board.

I looked at the crowd. There were two seats available. One was next to a preppy blonde who seemed to be very popular.

Typical dumb, blonde, popular girl. No offense to blondes. I know a few pretty cool blondes.

The other was next to a girl who was so white that she had to an albino.

I kid you not. An _albino_.

I have never seen one in person before.

Forced to choose between an undoubtedly very annoying preppy and an albino, I, of course, chose to sit next to the albino.

"Oh, go ahead and sit next to the freak," the preppy snickered.

"Freak? I don't see any freaks in here," I replied. "Oh, wait. I do. There's you."

The girl grew red in the face and was about to open her mouth to say something when I cracked my knuckles and glared at her. Her mouth abruptly snapped closed and she swung around to face the front.

But not before I caught her expression.

Fear.

Oh, yeah.

I leant back on my chair and tuned out, but not before I noticed the albino blushing so hard she looked like a tomato.

Hmph. Gratitude for you.

At the end of class, the albino stood up and glared at me.

"I don't need any help defending myself. Especially not from people like _you_," she spat out.

I looked at her boredly.

"I wasn't defending you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you say that to Debbie?"

"Because," I said, "Debbie is a bitch." The albino's face lit up into a wicked smile.

"Alright. You win. Can I see your schedule?" I raised my eyebrows at the abrupt change of subject, but I handed it over to her. She skimmed through it quickly.

"Looks like we have all the same classes," she said squinting at the sheet of paper. "Hey, you want to hang with me? I'm Cee Cee, by the way."

I looked at her in surprise. The only person to have ever asked me that was Gina, but that was only because she's my best friend. Could I already be making friends this early in the day?

Rather have _a_ friend than no friends.

"Sure," I said, grabbing my schedule back and standing up.

We had walked down halfway down the breezeway to our next class when Adam from the office came up to us.

"Hey, Cee Cee. Hey, Suze," he said, falling in step with us.

"How did you know Suze's name?" Cee Cee asked.

"We know each other from way back," he said, winking at me.

Cee Cee looked at me with an expression nothing short of jealousy.

"Nah," I said quickly, in surprise. "We met this morning when I had to visit the principal. This dude here," I continued, jabbing a thumb at Adam, "was, I think, in trouble from a nun named Sister Ernestine."

"The broad," he said solemnly, nodding, with a ridiculously serious facial expression.

Cee Cee smiled, looking like she had to resist the urge to laugh at his facial expression. "All right."

I sat next to Cee Cee through English and World History and sat with her during lunch. Adam joined us as well. When Adam stood up to get more fries, I watched as she gazed adoringly at Adam. Suddenly her face was contorted into one of horror.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, jumping up and pointing at Adam. At least, that was what I thought she was pointing at.

I whipped my head around. But Adam was alright.

But not the girl standing behind him. Who, consequently, was Debbie.

She wasn't alright. Because, what Cee Cee and everyone else in the lunch yard saw, Debbie was in trouble.

Not in 'trouble' as in 'doing-something-worth-getting-in-detention' trouble.

In trouble because the water fountain that was right next to the corndog stand that Debbie was standing by had exploded.

And the head of a sculpture of an angel that had been standing at the center of the fountain was hurtling straight towards her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Whee! MUCH better. It's starting to get interesting!**

**CLIFFIE! I OBSESS OVER CLIFFIES! FWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Okay. I shall stop now.**

**Review please?**

**CRIS! ARE YOU HAPPY I DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER TO YOU? Lolz.**

**Sorry Karen again that you had a really boring chapter! Don't worry! I still luff you 3 in a non-gay way!**

**R&R.**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL)**


	11. First Day of School : Part Three

**The Mediator : Showtime**

* * *

**(A/N: Okay! YAY! Chapter eleven! And this is a good chappie! I FINALLY have an idea how my story is gonna go! WHEE!**

**MandieC: thanks! Glad to see you liked the last two chapters.. and no need to apologize. As long as I know you're reading my story, I don't mind. And don't worry, there's gonna be more of Derek and Jesse… I promise! Not in this chapter though…**

**Addy: thanks!**

**Seabiscuit0810: thanks!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: thanks!**

**BillThePonyLlama: Lolz… you should get hyper more of the time. It's great knowing someone can be as hyper-y as me! But since I'm in writing mode, I have to shut that down for a bit.. thanks for reviewing! HAPPY READINGS! PS: just between you and me (looks furtively side to side) I want to crush Debbie's head. But I can't. It would ruin my story. (proceeds to cry and pound the floor in a tantrum).**

**Don't worry girls. Jesse's coming in. Sometime later.**

**Here's the next chappie.)**

* * *

_**The chapter is dedicated to Carol Chan. Carol, I'm so sorry. We were kind of close last year with GGG and everything. But then we grew apart this year. Only a couple of months ago we grew close again. Take good care of the plants. Find someone to continue us. Take care of Cris and Kimmy kk? Just when we became best friends I have to leave. I'm so sorry. I will come back to visit. Just promise to be there when I do come home. Fanfiction pride!**_

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

**(Oh, last A/N: PLEASE READ MY NEWEST FANFICTION, The Beginning of The End! It's kinda sad… but don't kill me! Review that one as well!)**

_Suze's POV_

I did it before I could think.

I jumped up and ran over to Debbie. Lucky for both of us, she was standing pretty close to the table where Cee Cee and I were sitting.

I tackled her and we rolled a couple of meters away. I ended up lying on top of Debbie.

Let me just take one moment to say –

_Eww_

Thank you.

That was _so _not a pretty picture.

Right when we stopped rolling we heard a gigantic crash. I looked up and saw that the angel head had shattered into several large chunks of marble. I slowly stood up as everyone gathered around.

"Excuse me, excuse me," I heard a familiar voice say. Father Dominic shouldered through the crowd to stop and stare in horror at the mess. When I finished checking myself to make sure I didn't break, bruise, or hurt myself, I brushed myself off and crouched down next to Debbie.

Believe me, I had not wanted to rescue Debbie. I didn't even remotely like her. But no one deserves to die by being crushed by a flying marble angel statue head thing. Not even Debbie.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked Debbie.

She was staring at the disintegrated statue head with her mouth open. A few seconds later, she shrieked.

"_OH, MY GOD! OH, MY FREAKING GOD!_" She stood up.

"No need to thank me," I told her, flapping my hand, putting a _very_ unbelievable sheepish grin on my face.

Sarcasm is my specialty.

"Thank you? Thank _you_? Look at what you did to my hair! Look what you did to my DKNY outfit!" she screamed, trying to brush off all the rubble that got caught on her sweater set and miniskirt, as if her hair and clothes were much more important than her life.

They probably were. I bet she'd want to die while she was looking perfect.

It's funny the way that people seem to value their possessions more than their own lives even if they are – or were – in danger.

Idiots, we all are.

"Whatever then," I replied.

"Susannah? What just happened?" Father Dominic asked, still examining the crime scene. His face was pale, but he seemed alright, if only a bit unfazed.

"No wait, don't tell me," he interrupted me when I opened my mouth. "Come to my office right now."

"Sure thing, Father D." I replied, recovering quickly. _Why go into his office?_ I thought.

We helped a hysterical Debbie to the nurse's office before heading over to Father D's. It was no easy task – she kept kicking at me when I tried to touch her.

I risk my life and this is the thanks I get, God da– oh whoops. In vicinity of a priest.

"Now, tell me. What happened back there?" he asked, going over to his desk.

"I don't know. I was just sitting with Cee Cee when she shrieked and pointed behind me. At first I thought she was talking about Adam, but he didn't seem to be in a situation where she had to scream," I said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I leant back onto two legs and Father D shot me a reproving look. I ignored it and continued.

"But then I noticed Debbie behind him at the corndog stand. And the water fountain's statue head was heading over to her. So that's when I jumped up and tackled her out of harm's way."

"But what could have made the fountain explode as it had?" Father D asked, pacing around his office. In the long silence, I noticed he kept fingering something inside his pocket and, when he took it out, I saw it was a packet of cigarettes.

"Go ahead," I said, gesturing to the packet. "I won't tell."

He looked at it longingly for a moment. He sighed and shook his head before opening a cabinet and placing it inside.

Wow. First time I've seen a priest resist temptation.

I mean, I'm not stupid. I know that priests have temptations as well, but I've never seen one display it before.

Further proof that priests are indeed human with as many faults as anyone.

"I wonder…" he muttered but before he could finish his thought, I interrupted him with the thought that kept repeating itself in my head.

"Why, Father D.?" I asked. "Why would anyone want to kill Debbie?"

Father Dominic looked at me sharply.

"What makes you say that?"

"Um. Maybe because I believe that sculpture heads don't explode on their own accord?"

"Hmm… You may be right, Susannah. But oh, my," he said looking at his watch, "you need to get back to class. You have already missed half of fifth period, what with the whole Debbie incident… Here," he said, scribbling a late pass and handing it to me.

"Thanks, Father D." I pocketed the slip and exited the school office. When I got back to fifth period, Cee Cee looked at me strangely and hurriedly passed a note to me.

_Where have you been?_ she scribbled.

_Principal's,_ I wrote back.

_Why?_ she wrote.

_He wanted to know what happened,_ I scribbled back.

_Oh_, she mouthed. She didn't ask me anything more about it, much to my relief.

So, as the half hour left of Religion ticked by, I was left to my thoughts. My thoughts being one insistent question.

_Who would want to kill Debbie Mancuso?_

* * *

**(A/N: Okay. A follow up chapter to that tackling-Debbie-to-the-ground-to-save-her-life thing. Lolz.**

**I hate the ending of this chapter. Oh well then. **

**I know some of you want Debbie's skull crushed and filled with little pieces of marble angel statue head. Sorry if I disappointed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you!**

**I'm gonna aim higher now.. six reviews in two days please? Lolz… and if you haven't, I'm gonna say this again: read my new fanfiction, The Beginning of The End. Review it, too I guess… it's kinda sad. But you read and judge.**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL)**


	12. First Day of School : Part Four

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Whee! Next chappie!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was on vacation, no computers or laptops, so yeah… it was all I could do just to get by with my iPod…**

**iPods! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Sorry.**

**Princessgirl: of course! I would never forget you… this just helps me remember more often… ttyl on msn!**

**Whitedestiny34: no need to apologize! I should though, for not updating sooner. .**

**BillThePonyLlama: yes, I love you too. (grins) lolz… where are you going, august? I might not be able to update often before then… only what? A week before you leave? I'll miss you! When will you be back? Lolz… luff you! Oh, and a note for you before you leave… (glances away then back quickly, whispering) I'm already planning a sequel.. two sequels in fact. SQUEEEEE!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: lolz. Thanks for the review!**

**Jeese's Querida: lolz. Glad you liked it!**

**Shawna-xo: thanks for the review!**

**Little Tinkerbell Girl: it's alright! As I said, don't need to be polite. On second thought, be polite. It's… good to be polite. Argh. I don't have any good reasons. Maybe cuz we've been taught by our parents to do that? Okay. I'm just going to shut up now…**

**Seabiscuit0810: hyperness is the BEST. BE HYPER MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! FWAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Here's the next chapter!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This chapter is dedicated to Kimberly Kwan. Kimmy, I'm also sorry that I had to leave after we've all become such good friends. I've always been there for you in the past, and I always will. Strive again for that Principal's Award! I'm sure you'll get it. I'll be right here cheering for you.)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 12_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Suze's POV_

I hurried over to the Land Rover. Andy had just decided that we could use the Land Rover and that he would buy another smaller car for my mom and him to use.

Lucky them. This Land Rover is so beat up, I can't believe Dopey and Sleepy would actually let themselves be seen in it.

It's _that_ bad.

Doc was standing by the vehicle next to Sleepy looking at me come with bright eyes.

"I can't believe it!" he gushed as I got into the car and he followed me in. "You've only been here one day and you're the most popular girl in school! It was so cool when you saved Debbie's life!"

"I just did what anyone else would have done," I muttered, putting on my seatbelt and reapplying my lip gloss.

Strawberry flavored. Yum.

"Brad was standing there and _he_ didn't do anything," Doc retorted as Dopey himself got into the car.

Dopey conked Doc on his head before sitting back.

"Hey!" Doc cried, rubbing his head.

I ignored them both and started listening to my iPod mini as Sleepy started up the car. We sped off and got home in ten minutes.

I think I need to ask my mom to write up my will early.

I jumped out of the car and hurried over to my room. I opened the door, plopped my schoolbag on the ground, and fell on my bed, face-first.

"AAAAARGH," I screamed into the pillow, only it came out muffled.

"Hello, Susannah."

I jumped up about two feet and stared at the bay window in shock. Jesse sat there casually, one foot propped up and an arm draped on it, as if he had been sitting there the entire time. Which he had been, I think. I hadn't been paying attention.

Dammit. He probably thinks I have a really big ass now.

Was it just me, or was there a smile playing around his lips?

"Hey," I squeaked. "Don't scare me like that again!" He grinned.

"Why not?" he asked, smiling. "It seems like an amusing past time."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I was so not in the mood for jokes.

Wait. Was he… _flirting_?

Blinking my eyes in astonishment, I opened my mouth to say something.

But before I could confront him with my new theory, he asked, "What is the matter, Susannah?"

Way to kill the mood. Not like there was one in the first place, but it's nice to think that there was.

Okay, I'm not making any sense right now. Laaah deeee daaaaah.

"First off, I told you. It's Suze. Not Susannah. Second, didn't I tell you to go rattle your chains somewhere else?"

"Are you feeling ill, Susannah?" he asked, totally ignoring my question, but looking at me concernedly.

A bit more concernedly than you are supposed to be for _just_ another girl you happen to know.

"No, I'm not," I replied, getting up and opening my bag. The first day back from the Christmas holidays and the teachers have to lay on the homework. Ugh.

At least it's warm here. Yes! No more thick winter jackets that make me look like an overstuffed chicken!

CHICKEN! Cluck cluck cluck cluck –

Okay. I'll stop now.

"It's just all this homework we have."

"How so, Susannah?" he asked as he stood up and came over to my desk.

He watched as I placed all my homework on my desk and shuffled through them, choosing trig as the first homework I was going to complete. He picked up my World History textbook and sat down, reading it. I rolled my eyes again.

Just my luck. I choose to crush on a guy who _likes_ reading big, long, boring books, is _dead_ and shows no interest in me.

Crack. Did I just say _crush_?

_You are _NOT _crushing on him, Suze! And if you are, then _SNAP OUT OF IT

I shook my head and put my headphones on. I learnt earlier that I worked better with music on. So I had just finished my trig and moved onto my English essay when the phone rang about a half hour later. Ignoring it, I continued with my homework. It was probably for Dopey or Sleepy.

"Yo, Suze! Your phone!" Dopey yelled up the stairs.

I was surprised. Who would call me?

"Whatever!" I recovered and yelled back, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Suze? It's Cee Cee!"

'And Adam!' I heard in the background.

"And Adam."

"Hey, you guys," I said, putting down my pencil and leaning back on my chair. Jesse looked up from his page halfway through my textbook, interestedly. Dude, that guy can sure read fast.

"Suze, you want to come down to the Clutch with us?"

"The Clutch?"

"Yeah, the Coffee Clutch. Everyone goes there to hang and stuff. They've got great snacks and drinks."

I hesitated.

"Sure."

"Great!" I heard Cee Cee say. "Adam and I will pick you up in fifteen, alright?"

"Yeah. See you later," I said, hanging up.

I jumped up and went over to my closet, opening it and choosing a pair of black flare hip-hugging jeans and a tight – and when I say tight, I mean _tight_ - hot pink polo from Abercrombie and Fitch that I had just bought earlier for 25 off.

For your information, I am _not_ preppy. I shop at A&F just like everyone else.

I changed in the bathroom, reapplied my makeup and came out, heading back over to my closet and choosing a pair of black Jimmy Choo platforms.

I caught my reflection in my mirror, and I have to say, I _did_ look hot. The tank top was short enough to show my belly button, but not so much that I looked like a slut. I mean, seriously. Do you think I'm a slut?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

I watched the whole process curiously.

When she placed the phone she was talking into down on her desk, she went to her overflowing closet and chose something pink and a pair of black pants.

Why does she need all those clothes? My sisters only had about four to five dresses each. She has more shirts, pants, and skirts than she knows what to do with.

Well, at least in my opinion. I'm sure that Susannah knows what to do with all of them.

It was while I was mulling over this that Susannah stepped out of the bathroom. _Dios_, she was fast.

I turned my gaze on her but just as I was about to ask what she was doing, I closed my mouth and blinked.

_Nombre de Dios_. That shirt is _tight_.

By the time I got over my surprise of seeing Susannah changed so suddenly, she had started to scrounge around in her chest of drawers.

"Where are you going, Susannah?" I asked, leaning against a bedpost.

"Out," she replied, grabbing a small bag, and a few necessary items I believe that young ladies these days needed to have.

I smiled amusedly at her answer. She still doesn't trust me, it seems.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I looked at my clock. Ten more minutes till they get here.

Wow. I'm fast.

I was about to walk over to my bed and grab a copy of Cosmo when in a shimmer of light, another ghost materialized in my room.

Why must they plague me every hour of the day?

**WHY?**

What did I ever do to deserve this?

I turned around, sighing tiredly, before stopping short and snapping my eyes open.

This was not just any ghost. Oh, no.

Derek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Boring chappie. Oh well. XD**

**Slight cliffie! Internet high five!**

**Let's see what Jesse's reaction to Derek is. And vice versa. Lolz.**

**Review for a cookie!**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL)**


	13. First Day of School : Part Five

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE thank you.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This chapter is dedicated to Candice Tan. Thank you for being my first friend in the beginning of the year Candy! But most likely, you won't read this. (Karen, if you're reading this, tell Candy to read this story.) I'll miss your benign disposition (omg. I sound like the Giver). I'll miss you!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 13_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I stared at Derek in shock.

He grinned back at me.

"Happy to see me?" he asked.

"Uh," I said, unintelligently. "Derek, how the hell did you get here?"

"I've lived in Carmel all my life, Suze. There isn't a place I won't know how to get to. Not to mention Brad was one of my good friends."

"Wait. So that means you're _stalking_ me?" I exclaimed.

I guess it's pretty flattering to be stalked by a hot guy, but I can't stand stalkers at all.

Let's just say I've had a bit of an experience in that field before.

Which is why I was starting to freak.

"No! Of course not," he said, looking offended. But his cheeks were suspiciously flushed.

"Right," I said, glancing at Jesse and back at Derek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

I looked at the newcomer, surprised. Who is he, and what was he doing here?

I glanced at Susannah. She seemed just as surprised.

_Oh, wait. She's a mediator, is she not? Ghosts probably come to find her all the time._

But I was in for another surprise.

"Happy to see me?" he asked her, grinning insolently. My heart fired up with something I could not name when I saw him grin at her in that way.

"Derek, how the hell did you get here?" Susannah asked.

So. She knew him. The unknown feeling started to grow. I caught myself glaring at this Derek behind Susannah's back.

_What in the world am I doing?_

"I've lived in Carmel all my life, Suze. There isn't a place I won't know how to get to. Not to mention Brad was one of my good friends," he replied.

Susannah glanced at me. Then, her gaze snapped back to Derek.

"Wait. So that means you're _stalking_ me?" she asked in apparent disbelief.

At this, I felt that feeling in me grow even larger if possible as Derek denied stalking _mi querida_. I just felt like I had to protect Susannah at all costs from this Derek fellow. I was about to take a step forward in front of Susannah when she raised a restraining hand in front of me. She glanced at me warningly.

"By the way, nice top, Suze," he said, staring at her chest area. Furious, my muscled tensed. This… _boy _has no manners at all! One should not look at women in that way!

Susannah, not noticing my apparent… discomfort, said quickly, "Jesse, this is Derek. Derek, Jesse. I met him this morning at school," she explained to me as Derek twisted around to look at me in mild shock. He looked at my outfit appraisingly.

He turned around again and asked Susannah, "What is that… _cowboy_ doing here?"

Anger surged in me. I stood up and stepped towards him.

"I am _not_ a cowboy," I said angrily. Susannah's dresser mirror started shaking.

"My father and his father before him worked hard to make sure our ranch was successful, unlike the thieving cowboy _bastardos_!" I continued, about to push him away from me.

Susannah's eyes widened in alarm and she hurried over to my side.

"Stop it," she hissed.

I looked down at her and I stopped. Derek continued to look at us in a peculiar way.

"Why is he here, Suze?" he asked again, as if I was just a third party. I fumed silently.

"Um," I heard Susannah say. "Jesse's kind of a special case. He has stayed here in this room for a long time, so he's kind of attached to it."

"Ah," he replied, as if in understanding.

"What do you want, Derek?" she asked. He grinned.

"You."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I flushed. I cannot believe he said that in front of _Jesse_! It's bad enough I even care what Jesse thinks, but he didn't have to go and say _that_! I kept my gaze averted from where Jesse stood behind me.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. He chortled.

"Just joking." I rolled my eyes.

"No, really. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Just wanted to drop by and say hi."

"Well, you have said your greetings. Now go," I heard Jesse say. I turned to look at him in surprise. That's when I saw that his jaw muscled were tight and he was fighting to keep his anger in check.

"Woah. Down, boy," Derek said, making shooing motions. "No need to be overprotective."

"He is _not_ protecting me," I retorted, flushing yet again, turning away from Jesse and facing Derek. "Can you leave, Derek? I need to go out in like…" I started and looked at my watch.

"Holy shat!" I cried, grabbing my handbag. "Adam and Cee Cee are downstairs!"

"Adam and Cee Cee? The freaks?" Derek asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"They are _not_ freaks," I said through clenched teeth. _"_They happen to be _very_ good friends of mine." I paused for a second there.

Since when they become my friends? I blinked and continued.

"If you say something like that about them again, I'll make sure you won't ever sit on your freaking fat ass ever again!" I threatened.

Not that Derek had a fat ass. It wasn't fat-less either. Is that a word? Whatever, but it seemed to be really s–

_EWW! SUZE! NO! BAD GIRL!_

**Hey! I'm a hormonal teenager. I have every right to check out every cute guy's butt I happen to see. Like Jesse's. I've got to say it looks better than Derek's, since they are standing relatively close so I can compare. I wonder what it would be like to s–**

_AHHHHHHHHH! SUZE! YOU ARE LATE! STOP THINKING ABOUT GUYS' ASSES! NOT TO MENTION BOTH ARE GHOSTS!_ I shook myself, keeping my eyes averted from both their asses as a slight flush crept up my cheeks.

"Alright, alright, they're not freaks," Derek said, backing away from me. "No need to get worked up about it."

I growled in exasperation and rushed downstairs. "See you, Jesse! And Derek, you better not be in my room when I get back!" I called.

"Or else what?" I heard him yell.

"I'm going to send you to hell," I screamed back, rushing out the door to where Adam and Cee Cee were waiting.

"Who were you yelling at?" Cee Cee asked as I jumped into the front passenger side seat.

"Oh, just Brad," I replied, covering for my sudden outburst.

"Figures," Adam commented before backing out of the driveway and driving off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up at the parking lot of the Coffee Clutch at around four. Cee Cee and I went to get seats while Adam parked.

Adam wouldn't stop flirting with me the whole way. I just told him (as gently as I could of course) that I liked him as a friend, and nothing more, with Cee Cee backing me up all the way.

I didn't like the crestfallen look Adam had on his face, but I had to tell him. I guess I don't really want to get into a relationship so soon after moving here…

But during the whole car ride, when Cee Cee thought Adam and I weren't looking, she would stare at the back of his head with an expression that was nothing short of infatuation.

The only thought that I was thinking the whole way was, _Aww. How sweet._

Adam dropped us off at the entrance before driving to the back to park.

Cee Cee and I ordered two milkshakes as Adam walked in. He himself ordered a chocolate banana split. And then he told us that he would pay for everything.

Cee Cee looked as shocked as I did. Who knew Adam McTavish could be so generous?

Oh wait. I wouldn't know. I just got here.

So we just chatted about random things during the time we were there. People watching, and had a bitch fest. (Adam joined in, yes.) It was so fun that when we were about to leave, Adam suggested we all went to the beach to watch the sunset.

We sat on a towel that Adam kept in his trunk for awhile. And then I discovered I was feeling something new.

I felt like I belonged. I, Suze, the mediator freak, belonged here.

And when I found out what that feeling was, I felt happier than I had for a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

I know I shouldn't have done it.

I know it's sinful to spy on another, but I was only doing it to keep her safe.

At least, that was what I convinced myself of doing.

When she left, Derek promptly dematerialized, saying that nothing interesting to do at Susannah's house. I also think he dematerialized because he believed that Susannah would actually fight with him if he _did_ stay.

I shook my head before dematerializing to the Coffee Clutch. I overheard Susannah's friend say that was where over the phone.

No, I do not eavesdrop. But when you are a ghost, your senses become much clearer and much more powerful. So, even though I was a bit of a distance away, I could hear their conversation perfectly.

I watched as Susannah, a young man, and a young lady laughed and talked together. Susannah seemed to be happier than before. The smile on her face seemed so… genuinely happy.

Her happiness seemed to make me happy. I have never felt this way before.

I followed as they made their way to the beach. I watched as they sat in comfortable silence as the sun set below the horizon.

It was then when I overheard – again – Susannah's friend ask, "So, Suze. Did you meet any cute guys ever since moving here?"

Cute? What does that mean? I thought it was used to describe adorable young children. Why would she call young _men_ cute?

I saw Susannah blanch.

I cocked my eyebrow in question. Why did she just do that?

"No. Not really," she said quickly. "There were some cute guys at school though. You know. The jocks and stuff. But they're really dense."

I started. The jocks? I recognized the word only faintly. The athletes of her school? The ones whom all the girls seem to be infatuated with?

Is that the definition of _cute_? Things have really been changing around here…

"Anyone hot then?" Her friend persisted.

Hot? _Hot?_ Why? Would anyone be associated to the weather? They must be very important people in society then.

Why have I never heard of them before?

"Hot? Huh? No. Of course not, Cee Cee! Except I saw a picture of Derek. You know him?" Susannah said quickly.

She thinks Derek is hot? He should take off his coat then.

"Oh yeah," Cee Cee said. "That is one hot dude. I wouldn't mind dating him if he wasn't always surrounded by Kelly and all those other 'hot' girls." She shook her head. "Too bad that he had to die so early."

My eyebrow cocked again. So that means Derek is much better looking than the athletes in her school?

"Yeah, yeah, I guess," Susannah replied. I could see she was uncomfortable with this subject.

I wonder what she'd think of me… Would I be considered cute or hot?

I shook my head at my folly. _What makes you think she'd actually rate you as cute or hot? She probably thinks you are neither._

**Maybe not,** the little voice argued. **Maybe she does like you, a little bit…**

Horrified with myself, I turned away slightly. Impure thoughts thought by a sinner.

I am disgusting.

But I do have to say, people these days have a very unique way of classifying beauty.

"What about you, Adam? Any cute or hot girls around?" Susannah asked in an attempt to take the attention away from her.

"Yep. Well, there are the popular bimbos at school…" I heard him say.

So those girls who seem to wear more paints than was good for them and very short, inappropriate skirts are considered _cute_ and _hot_?

Prostitutes in the making.

"But I know someone who is extra hot," he continued, winking at Susannah. She smiled, amused.

"Adam! You know what I'm talking about!"

"What? I can't say that you're hot? 'Cause you really are beautiful. And sexy." He growled playfully.

My eyes furrowed as I hear him say that. But now I had a hazy definition of hot. People who are beautiful and sexy.

At least, that's all that I picked up from this brief conversation.

"Only because you can't open your eyes and see the real beauty," Susannah replied, her voice oddly deep in a trance, her eyes hazy. Her eyes cleared and looked away.

_What does she mean?_ I wondered. I was not the only one mulling over her statement. Adam himself looked quite confused.

I saw Cee Cee give Susannah a perplexed look as well. When they all stood up to leave, Cee Cee pulled Susannah behind a pile of rocks close to where I was hiding.

"What was that about?" she asked, glancing at Adam to make sure he didn't follow. Susannah smiled knowingly.

"Cee Cee. Don't pretend."

"Pretend? Pretend what?"

"I know you like Adam. I saw you gazing at him during the whole ride over here."

I started, surprised again that Susannah would be so observant.

"It's that obvious?" Cee Cee asked, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Yeah."

"Why, Suze? Why?" she seemed nearly on the point of breaking down.

"Why what, Cee?"

"Then why doesn't he notice me?" Cee Cee wailed quietly.

"Guys. They're stupid. Believe me. The more in too deep you are, the less chance they know you like them."

_How would Susannah know how it felt like? Did she... meet someone she likes now?_

For some reason, when I thought of that, it made me feel like a stone had just materialized in my stomach.

I stayed there while Susannah and her friend walked back to the car. They said their goodbyes, and I overheard that Susannah would walk home because it was only a ten minute walk back. They waved, and Susannah set off down the road. I materialized behind her to keep her company.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I waved at Cee Cee and Adam as they sped off down the road. I turned and gazed one more time at the beautiful sunset before setting off down the beach. I took off my platforms and held them in one hand as I scrunched my toes in the sand. I grinned. My visits in NYC to the beach were few and far between, so, consequently, I loved the feeling of sand between my toes.

I brought out my iPod and stuck the earphones in my ears before hitting the play button. The first lines of Meant To Live by Switchfoot rang through my ears. I know that it's really old, but I really liked the song.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around before he or she could move and did a karate back kick.

"Susannah!"

I stopped. Jesse was standing there, shocked and surprised. He had had to jump away from me to avoid being kicked.

_Dammit._

"Oh," I said blushing. "Sorry." I turned around and continued down the beach, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Susannah! What was that for?" I spun around.

"Oh. Nothing. Just nothing," I managed to squeak out.

"There is no nothing. Tell me." I hesitated. Should I trust him?

"I just thought you were some weird stalker or one of those ghosts," I mumbled, picking up my pace. He kept up easily.

"What?" he asked, clearly not able to hear me.

"I just thought you were one of those ghosts," I said louder. He stopped in his tracks.

"What ghosts?" he asked, confused.

God. Did I ever mention confusion looks dead hot on him?

Oh, wait. He _is_ dead.

"The ones that like to beat the shit out of people." He winced.

"Please, Susannah. Don't talk in such a way."

"Why not? This is the twenty-first century, Jesse. Everyone, even girls, speak like this." He fell quiet as we continued to walk down the beach.

Luckily for me, we were wandering on a stretch of secluded beach, so no one would see me talking, apparently, to myself.

I glanced at Jesse and noticed that his gaze was on me. I caught that gaze and fell into a pool of darkness so deep I thought I could never get out. My breath caught my throat as we continued to stare at each other like that.

Then he turned away. I was slammed back into reality as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll be in the room when you get back," he said quickly, still not looking at me. He dematerialized, leaving me alone.

_What was that about?_

I hiked the last minute up the hill before arriving at my house. Wiping the sand off my feet on the grass, I walked upstairs and washed my feet. Jesse was sitting on my window seat staring at the ocean when I got back, but he did not acknowledge me, and neither did I acknowledge him.

What the heck is wrong with me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Okay. That sucked more than usual. Dang.**

**Sprinkle of fluff and viola – a nice chappie!**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL)**


	14. Friends?

**The Mediator : Curtains Up**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: heyy everyone!**

**Sorry for all my reviewers that I did not reply to for chapter 12!**

**Chappie 12 replies:**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: thanks!**

**mandieC: thanks for the review!**

**Jeese's Querida: lolz. Thanks again!**

**Seabiscuit0810: heyy… yeah. Sometimes I'm too sluggish to type lots too… but then I get high on air again and I'm alright. Like right now… I'm not that hyper.**

**Little Tinkerbell Girl: sorry for not replying to your review! I'm so so sorry… lolz. I like A&F since I live in hong kong and we don't have A&F stores here. Well, we have like… fakes. That don't look that good. And frankly, I just ignore everyone if they are asking if I'm a wannabe. Cuz I don't have to prove to anyone I'm not. Am I making sense? Cuz I think I'm being wee-ahhed.**

**Chappie 13 replies:**

**Koizak: yeah… jesse _is_ naïve, isn't he? Well… he's gonna have to get used to the 21st century stuff _sooner_ or later…**

**mandieC: as I said… naïve. (winks)**

**jamc91: (whacks Jamie on the head with the same rolled up newspaper she used to whack Jesse on the head) you do know that jesse wouldn't be able to hit you back right? It's that 19th century thing. Lolz. How did you guess that I was a hypocrite? YOU'RE MY FREAKING BETA. You're _supposed_ to read my stuff. (grins) and yes, no mentioning of iPods in most books is very odd. That's why my fanfiction is so unique. (smirks)**

**seabiscuit0810: let's just say she had a certain karate hobby when she was younger… (grins)**

**BillThePonyLlama: MY FAVORITE REVIEWER IS BACK! w00tz! Had a nice vacation? I had to go for a car trip once in Canada… I think that's the last car trip I will ever go on willingly. Thank GOD for my mp3 player. Which, unfortunately for me, ran out of batteries halfway through the trip. And I had to survive with no music. I almost _died_, I tell you, DIED. Hmm.. a big fat one, eh? Maybe I will, maybe I won't… (winks) glad to see you're back.**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: thanks again!**

**PixiePam: thank you for the review!**

**And…. (drum roll) here is chapter 14!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 14_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

That night, after I had finished my homework, I sat down on my bed and started to read one of the dozens of magazines lying on my floor. Out of the corner of my eyes, I glanced at Jesse. Ever since I got back from the beach, he had been sitting there in that position, unmoving, staring at the sea.

My eyes returned to my magazine, but I wasn't reading. Instead, I was thinking about what had happened on the beach.

I mean, what was that all about?

I wondered for a bit before glancing back at him.

He was watching me.

Startled, I sat up from my lying position on my bed and looked at him, too.

And I made a decision quickly in my head.

"Hey, Jesse. What ha – "

I stopped myself. What was I thinking, asking him about that? I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

"I'm sorry."

Surprised, I regarded her with a confused look.

"Why are you sorry, querida?"

"For being such a bitch to you." My eyebrows shot up.

"What? I do not think you are a… a…" I couldn't bring myself to say it in front of a lady.

"Bitch?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yes." She sighed.

"So you forgive me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

He looked at me with an expression that said, _Are you an idiot?_

"You have not done anything wrong. Thus, there is no need for forgiveness, Susannah." I blinked.

Was it just me, or did he sound like Father D?

I hesitated for a minute. He looked at me patiently.

So I did it before I had second thoughts.

I stuck out my hand.

"Friends?" I asked.

_Please, please, please,_ I begged in my head. _Maybe… maybe if he's just my friend, then I won't crush on him…_

He watched me with an unreadable expression.

He took my hand.

"Friends."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV (still)_

A few weeks later, I was doing pretty well at school. B's and a couple of C's, but what do you expect from a girl who had almost no time to study back home because of pesky ghosts that showed up at her door every day?

Seriously. I think mediators should get weekends off _and_ get paid for their work.

During these few weeks, I hung out with Jesse a lot. At home, we would talk at night. Some stuff I said would make him laugh, and when I said something he didn't understand, I would laugh at his confused expression.

Fortunately, all the 'feelings' (I guess you would put) I had for Jesse had disappeared when we decided to be friends.

One night, when I rushed home from school and ran up to my room like there was no tomorrow, Jesse looked up from a book he had borrowed from Doc's room in alarm.

"Susannah, what's – "

"Nothing, Jesse. Only the fact that I _just_ got the song 'Random' by Lady Sovereign from Cee Cee!" I interrupted, gushing excitedly. I've been waiting for Cee Cee to burn it on a spare disk to give it to me since like… last week. But since we've been having multiple tests in various subjects, music will just have to wait until Cee Cee get's A pluses in every subject.

Which she did.

I also found out in the past few weeks that Cee Cee and Adam had _very_ good singing voices.

Like, music-stars-good.

That's really good.

Good.

So everyday, we would start singing in the middle of lunch hour real loudly, looking like dorks. Then we would suddenly burst out laughing. Once, Adam's coke went up and out of his nose, and it splattered all over Cee Cee's lunch.

Not cool. She chased him around, threatening to give him the beating of a lifetime.

It was good entertainment. By the time they came back, I had finished my lunch and had sat there laughing my ass off.

And then they started chasing _me_.

Well, we found out that we all had the same music tastes. And thus, when it came around to the subject of hip-hop, Cee Cee mentioned that she had gotten the song 'Random' by Lady Sovereign.

"Oh, my God!" I shrieked when she told us that tidbit of information. I think one of the novices fainted when she heard me. But I had heard it in a CD store back in NYC, and I've been dying to get my hands on it since.

Finally, Cee Cee got me the disk and I had rushed home, telling Sleepy to drive faster so that I could listen to it back home.

Thus, we got home in five minutes. And almost crashed into a Jaguar, and SUV, and a tour bus.

But anyways, I rushed upstairs, popped the disc into the CD drive and uploaded it into my iTunes.

I hurriedly hit the play button on my iTunes and the song came on.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, smiling like a maniac. I think I might have freaked out Jesse when I was doing all this since he kept looking at me in a weird way.

But, hey, come on! Cut me some slack here! I'm a hyper teenage girl, what do you expect?

Then I started dancing to the music. In the middle of my room. In front of Jesse.

But I really didn't care. All those lessons that I took ever since dad died paid off. My mom thought that if I did some dancing, it would take my mind off of dad.

Fat chance that. I saw my father nearly every week. As a ghost.

"**_Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy,  
Oh, fck that, just whine like a gypsy,"_** I sang and danced. Jesse just looked scandalized, and shocked that I would swear so loudly.**_  
"Can't see straight like I got one eye,  
Your bottle opener or mine,  
Let's... get started,  
Move your arms around like a fcked up karate,"_ **I kept on singing. Jesse looked more scandalized by the second. Was that my dancing, or the lyrics? I mean… fine, the dance moves that I'm using are just a _tad_ bit flirtatious, but what of it? Everyone dances like this…**_  
"Oh, shit, my wordplay's nasty,  
Oh, shit, don't put it past me,  
Move, titch, get out the way,  
Nah, never that, I'm here to staaaay,  
I flow lazy, I pick the pace up when I feel less hazy,  
J. Lo's got a batty,  
But you can't see mine cuz I wear my trousers baggy,  
Anyways, yeah...let's commence,"_ **I continued. Jesse looked pained.

"Susannah, I – " he started. But, classic me, I interrupted.

"Do you want to learn?" He looked at me confused.

"Do you want to learn?" I repeated, heading over to my computer and stopping the music.

"Susannah, I do not think I want to learn the words to such a song – "

"No, no, not _that_, Jesse. I meant, do you want to learn how to dance?" He looked at me weird.

"I know how to dance." I rolled my eyes. How dense can you be?

"I mean, do you want to learn how to dance hip-hop? Like, the dancing I was doing earlier. Just… I'll teach you the guy's moves." I looked at me, hesitating.

"How would you know how to do dance moves of the other sex?" he asked.

"Um… well…" I blushed. No way am I telling him. He'd laugh his butt off.

"How, Susannah?" He stared at me with those dark eyes. I gulped and blinked.

So maybe not _all_ the feelings have gone away.

"Well…" I started and I muttered something under my breath.

"What?" I took a deep breath.

"Iusedtoteachdancingtoyoungerkidsduringthesummerforextracash," I said quickly, bracing myself for the laughter that was going to come. But Jesse just looked at me with a faint smile on his lips.

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO HOT?

"What was that again, Susannah?"

"I used to teach dancing to younger kids during the summer for extra cash," I muttered, not meeting his gaze. But after awhile, he didn't laugh, and I looked up.

And was greeted with Jesse smiling widely at me.

"Really, Susannah?" I blinked. This was so not how I imagined him reacting.

"Yeah…" I said uncertainly.

"That is wonderful, Susannah! Teaching the young how to dance is, in my opinion, something fun and rewarding when you see your students progress." I blinked again.

Woah. Who turned Mr. Hesitant to Mr. Professor of Fun all of a sudden?

"Well… do you want to learn then?" I asked. He looked at me with those unreadable eyes.

"Of course, Susannah."

**(A/N: Aww… Jesse's learning how to dance hip-hop! Okay…. I'm sorry to all those who don't like hip-hop, but it was the first thing that popped into my mind.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! and CRACK... i need to do a Jesse POV soon.  
**

**Review please?**

**Luff, **

**hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL )**


	15. Falling Forward

**The Mediator : Curtains Up**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm baaaaaaaaaack!  
**

** did everyone miss me? kikz.  
**

**99 reviews? Aww… you guys are too kind. (smiles) thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: oooh… I wouldn't mind having Jesse handcuffed to a bed… (winks)**

**mandieC: WHOOHOO. Yes, jesse's dancing hiphop! But since I have no idea how to show them dancing, I shall have to not write about them dancing. Sad… but I'll just leave you all to imagine one very hott jesse getting doooown with suze… and him flushing a bit when suze shows him a dance move that's a tad bit too flirtatious to his liking… and that he has to learn to do. (grinnins)**

**BillThePonyLlama: dood. I will never tire of your reviews. (salutes) anyhoo. Jesse dancing hiphop.. and if ghosts sweat, a very sweaty, HOTT, and masculine jesse doing hiphop. And suze has him all to herself. God I'm jealous. Lolz. Anyhoo… just wondering if you've read my new fanfiction, The Mediator : Switching Roles. Lol… I'm just trying out the whole fairy tales thing. Hope you enjoy reading this chappie and my other fanfic. **

**Shawna-xo: thanks! (smiles)**

**Jeese's Querida: well.. he _could_ show off to other lady ghosts/to Father Dominic (imagine his face!)/he could just… use body language to flirt with suze. Lolz…**

**edit/ AAAAAAAH! (SCREAMS) 100 REVIEWS! (jumps up and down then lands on her feet, still in hysterics, then calms down.) Thank you all who reviewed!**

**and to think this is my first fanfiction... not including my songfic i did... i never thought i'd get so many reviews... (sobs) thanks everyone! I'M IN THE THIRD DIGIT COLUMN!**

******Hyperactive Goddess: heyy! My 100th review! Lol. Anyhoo… harlem shake? Crip walking? I am sorry, but I have no clue what you're talking about. Hahaha… It's just me though. I love dancing, only I haven't taken dancing lessons in a long long time. So… yeah. I'll just leave it up to you readers to imagine him dancing…**

******go Mediator : Switching Roles. (rolls eyes) i haven't even finished the next chapter. **

******/endedit)**

**

* * *

**

These few weeks, I haven't heard from Derek at all.

I have a feeling I scared him off.

Dammit.

I admit, even though I don't really like him ever since he made me late for my outing with my friends, he is kind of easy on the eyes.

And the first person in Carmel to show that he's actually interested in me., even if he _is_ a member of the dead.

Tonight, I was planning on listening to music and doing homework. Jesse and I were enjoying each other's company when he stood up and headed over to my computer.

Over the last few weeks, I taught him how to use my computer. So now, he knew how to research things on Google and he knew how to change the songs. So I wasn't really worried about him breaking it or anything.

He clicked the right arrow on my keyboard and the next song came on.

"Lala" by Ashlee Simpson.

One of my favorites.

Like my sixth grade teacher used to say – Booyeah!

Jesse suddenly said, "Susannah." I looked up.

"I… have to leave for a little while."

I looked at him curiously before nodding.

He dematerialized, leaving me with my music, magazine, and myself.

* * *

_Jesse's POV_

_"Friends?"_

_I looked at her outstretched hand. _

_And something inside me was crushed._

_I took it._

_"Friends."

* * *

_  
I knew it.

I knew that she never liked me anything more than a friend.

_But that's what I feel for her, too, isn't it? Isn't she like a sister to me?_

Then why do I feel like something inside me just died?

It's been weeks since that incident. Every night we would talk until Susannah grew tired and pulled up the covers. Every time she talked, smiled, looked at me, something stirred inside.

What was it?

So tonight, when I saw her how peaceful she looked when she was reading one of the many magazines she owned, I couldn't bear looking at her like that anymore.

"Susannah." She looked up.

"I… have to leave for a while." She looked at me curiously, but she nodded.

I dematerialized onto the porch roof outside her window. Lying down, I looked up at the moon.

I don't know what happened. I might have dozed off a little, because the next thing I knew, I woke up when I heard a loud thump from inside Susannah's room.

So I materialized into her room to see what the matter was.

* * *

_Suze's POV_

Half an hour later, Jesse still hadn't come back yet.

I was getting bored and was considering going to sleep when I saw a shimmer of light from the corner of my eyes.

"Jesse, where have you – " I stopped short.

Because that wasn't Jesse standing there at all.

It was Derek.

He grinned. "Hey, Suze."

"Where have you been the last few weeks?" I blurted out before I could help it.

"Oh, around." I rolled my eyes.

"Look," I said, standing up. "I really think you – "

I tripped and fell into Derek.

Derek, surprised, fell – for some reason – _forward_ and fell onto the bed with me under him.

I cursed. Stupid me.

Why did I leave my magazines lying everywhere?

"Susannah?" I froze.

Jesse.

**

* * *

**

******(A/N: argh.**

******Hugs and kisses xoxo,**

******hypeRactiVe toKeNgiRL )**


	16. Shit, And More Shit

**The Mediator : Showtime**

* * *

**(A/N: i'm baaaack.)

* * *

**_Chapter 15_

* * *

_Suze's POV_

I looked up at Jesse, horrified beyond belief.

I pushed Derek off violently and sat up.

Jesse's shock had completely disappeared. Instead, his face was wiped of all emotion.

"I'm sorry for… interrupting things," he said in a monotone voice and dematerialized.

Derek sat up and rubbed his head as I sat there cursing silently.

_Why me?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jesse's POV_

"Susannah?"

She was lying underneath Derek in a position I would not call innocent. At my voice, her head snapped around.

She wore an expression of horror as she flushed and pushed Derek off of her who sprawled onto the floor. She would not meet my eyes.

And suddenly, all emotion was pulled from me. I said dully, "I'm sorry for… interrupting things."

I dematerialized into her backyard. I walked through to a large bunch of trees. Not enough to be considered a wood, but enough that one could hide within the large tree trunks.

This was my favorite place other than the bay window in Susannah's room. When I grew bored, I would come back here and listen to the birds, watch the shadows and the moon.

I sat down on my favorite rock, looking up at the clouds.

My mind went back to the scene I had just entered and left.

Further proof that she did not like me.

I mentally kicked myself for thinking I would ever have a chance with her. She saw me as a friend, a brother. Nothing more.

And this realization kicked me in the stomach and left itself embedded in there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

AAAARGH.

Why, _why_, **WHY**? That was so embarrassing. And he left before I could tell him that I tripped!

"So," Derek asked from my floor. "You want to continue with that?"

"Continue with what?" I spat.

"This," he said and pushed me back on my bed, completely surprising me.

And then he kissed me.

_Oh, my GOD!_

But… you know… this isn't that bad at all.

Mmm… his lips were so nice… he's so good at kissing… and he was… he was…

TURNING IT INTO A FULL-FLEDGED FRENCH.

I ripped my mouth away and pushed him off me yet again.

"What the hell?" he cried, standing up.

"Get away from me," I said coldly.

His eyes narrowed, but he promptly dematerialized.

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV (yet again)_

I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff before slamming it closed.

Last night, Jesse didn't come back. I had fallen asleep half and hour after Derek had left, and the result was that I looked like shit this morning.

I had to rush to clean my face and get downstairs to eat breakfast. I was so late that I had to jump into the car while Sleepy was pulling out of the driveway.

I almost ripped my cute leather mini and snagged my green sweater set on the car door.

Yes, green. I felt like having a change.

Damn you, Sleepy!

I sat there fuming and turned the volume on my iPod up full-blast the whole ride to school. When Sleepy parked, I practically shoved Dopey out of my way and stalked towards my lockers.

I was about to walk off when I spotted Cee Cee but before I could make a move, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

A door, to be precise.

A _shaking_ mahogany door.

That, if I'm correct, will fling itself open and squish something behind it.

That something being the one and only Kelly – the number one most popular girl in my class.

Not only that, she was kneeling on the floor, picking up a sheaf of papers she had just accidentally dropped.

And her head was going to be the first thing that door would hit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: MUAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA.**

**yup. it's me. i'm back ---- with a new penname. **

how are you all doing? i haven't been on forsix months. the whole mediatorfanfiction scene haschanged so much.

i'll go back to answering my reviewers soon. i have examscoming up in a bit, so yeah... i won't be updating soon. i hope you like this chapter - just to satiate your hunger a bit!

formerly hyperactive tokengirl,  
xxdelight.)


	17. Hyperventilation and Leg Casts

**The Mediator : Showtime**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: yes, I finally updated. I actually had this chapter saved a year ago on my computer, and I just never posted it.**

**If any of you bothered to read my profile (probably not) you would have noticed that I made the decision to **_STOP THIS FANFICTION._** Yeah, I'm not going to bother updating this story. I've lost all motivation and or ideas for this. **

**I also promised any chapters I might have written and not posted up. This happened to be the only one. So… yeah. Happy reading. **

**If you're interested, I'm working on _Ghostly Magick_ (HarryPotterxMediator crossover).**

**For _Harry Potter fans_, I have a fanfiction called Of Mudbloods and Sex, rated M for obvious reasons. Pairing is Lily Evans and James Potter, set during their seventh year. Enjoy. I don't think I'm going to be around the mediator neighborhood much, nowadays…**

**I present, chapter sixteen.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 16_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suze's POV_

I dropped my stuff on the floor before launching out at Kelly.

Believe me, I didn't exactly wish to be within a two meter radius from her. I've heard that the amount of perfume she sprays on can knock out any foolish guy willing enough to go up to her, and I didn't want to take a chance.

But it wasn't as if I wanted her killed. I _am_ only human, after all.

I watched as the door's lock started to shake.

Relief coursed through me. I'll be able to get to her before her skull cracked.

Well, that was what I was thinking until the doorknob exploded.

I tackled Kelly out of the way and then rolled before stopping a few meters away, but not before I held my breath.

As I said, not taking any chances.

Unfortunately, my leg got hit by the door. I winced as I tried to stand up.

Oh, great. I think I broke one of my leg bones.

Kelly stood up and turned to me angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" she started yelling.

Well, at least until she saw the door.

It had hit the locker behind it and exploded. There were splinters everywhere. If I hadn't knocked Kelly out of the way, she would have been squashed between the door and the locker, making a nice Kelly pancake.

Too bad the goodness in my heart prevented me from letting that happen. I'm sure Brad would like a decent helping of Kelly pancake.

She started trembling. She stood up slowly, her eyes looking far away. She stumbled over her books before making a break for it to the bathroom. Outside, people could hear her hyperventilating.

Why does everyone like to hyperventilate after accidents like this?

No, wait. Don't answer that.

I tried leaning against the locker but my leg just collapsed underneath me. Biting back a yelp of pain, I winced and tried to stand up again.

One of the novices must have seen what happened because Father Dom just magically appeared out of thin air. Hurrying towards me, he tried to help me up. I just winced and collapsed back onto the floor again.

"Can you call an ambulance, Jenny?" Father Dominic enquired looking over at me, concerned. The novice bobbed her head and ran to the office.

Now the pain started to make me giddy. I started grinning crazily then laughing as the pain increased. Father Dom looked worriedly at me.

"Susannah? Susannah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I managed to breathe out before I started laughing again.

I heard the sirens in the distance, and when the hospital people put me on a stretcher, I completely blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to blinding whiteness.

Argh. They _could_ put more color in these hospitals.

I looked around the room. Plain with one window that gave me the view of... a garden. And the parking lot beyond.

Not bad.

My door opened and a doctor came in. Looking up from his clipboard, he smiled at me and said, "Looks like your leg is broken."

I smiled politely at him, though a bit forcedly. No shit, Sherlock.

"Good news is that it's just a slight fracture. You can go home as long as you don't move around that much. Stay home, watch TV, do homework, and _rest_. Your mother is here right now. Shall I call her in?"

I nodded and he stepped back outside. A few moments later, my mother rushed in.

"Oh, Suzie," she cried, hugging me. "I was so worried – "

She stopped abruptly when I squeaked. She had just joggled my leg and that _hurt_.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry!" she cried. The doctor stood behind her and smiled benignly.

"You can take her home Mrs. Ackerman. Here," he said, drawing a wheelchair behind the door. I stared at it incredulously.

"No way. No, no, _no._"

After a few minutes of arguing, they got me crutches. I mean, what's the most that I can do to my leg? It's in a freaking cast up to my knee. I can't even wear proper shoes on it now!

"Here, let me help you," my mom helped me up and gave me my crutches, me wincing the whole way. I sighed audibly in relief when I realized I could limp in relatively little pain.

"Thank you, doctor," my mother called to him as we made our way out of the hospital. It took half an hour for us to get into the car, drive home, and get out of the car. I made my way up the lawn and had to limp up the steps onto the porch before I collapsed on the couch. Andy looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Suze, what are you doing back from school so early?" Then he noticed my cast.

"Oh my… What happened?" He asked my mom who had just come in.

"Turns out her leg got crushed behind a door." Andy's gaze hardened.

"Do they know who did it?"

"No, they don't. Apparently, no one was found inside the classroom."

I looked up at Andy, surprised. What is with the new protectiveness? I mean, I'm just his stepdaughter. Right?

I shook myself and slowly got up. My mom and Andy made a move as if to help me, but I told them I was fine.

"I'm going to go upstairs, Mom, Andy."

I limped up the stairs to my room and opened my door to find my room empty.

Looks like Jesse hasn't come back since last night.

I went over to my laptop and brought it over to my bed, plugging it in there. Then I proceeded to plop onto my bed and surf the Net.

After awhile, I turned on my music and just leant back, listening. I felt at peace… just me and my music.

At least I heard someone yell my name loudly.

"Susannah!"

I looked up. Jesse was standing there looking surprised. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Susannah? Shouldn't you be at school?"

That was when I noticed that he couldn't see my cast. I moved my laptop off of me and flipped open the covers. He stared at my cast.

"Susannah!" I rolled my eyes. What is with the screaming of my name?

"Yes, that's my name. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? What did you do to yourself, _querida_?"

That word again…

"I didn't 'do this to myself'," I retorted. "I tackled a girl out of the way of a slamming door and I got my leg crushed under it just before it exploded."

He just continued to stare at my cast. He shook his head.

"_Nombre de Dios_." He turned away.

I felt immensely sad, as if I had just let him down or something. I looked down at my laptop and tried not to look up at him.

"Is there… anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Jesse asked hesitatingly.

I looked up, surprised. I thought he was disappointed in me. I looked at his face, but his expression was unreadable.

"No… not really…"

He nodded. But he didn't dematerialize.

Suddenly he blurted out, "What were you doing last night?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Last night? Nothing…"

"Nothing? Susannah, you were on your bed underneath a man!" He almost yelled. He looked furious.

"Well, you dematerialized before I could explain!" I retorted, glaring at him. He didn't say anything.

"You left and I was reading my magazine when he just suddenly materialized, okay? I slipped on one of my other magazines lying on the ground and I crashed into him. He fell forwards and we landed on the bed. That's when you came in!"

And then I remembered the kiss. My first kiss in Carmel. I decided that I didn't need to reveal this little detail to Jesse.

"He fell forwards?" His eyebrows furrowed, murmuring.

"Yes," I snapped. His eyes refocused on me.

"Sorry, _querida_. I guess I just thought that you were doing something inappropriate with that young man. But enough of that," he said, standing up.

"You need to rest. Who knows how long it will take for your leg to heal? Better to hurry it along quickly by resting so that you may move again."

I widened my eyes as he gently pushed me back onto my bed and pulled the covers over. Taking my laptop and placing it on the floor next to my bed, he stood up and smiled at me as my eyes drooped.

When did I get so sleepy? I was wide awake a second ago…

"Sweet dreams, _querida_," he said as my eyelids fluttered closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up a few hours later. Looking at the window groggily, I noticed that Jesse was sitting on the window seat, staring at the darkness outside. I yawned and Jesse turned around. Seeing I was awake, he smiled and pointed to some food on my desk.

"Your mother brought them up just now just in case you were hungry," he said.

I gazed at the food sourly. "Oh, yay, Mom," I muttered sarcastically. "You put my food halfway across the room from me. How is my leg supposed to heal faster if every time I sleep through a meal you put it all the way over there?"

Jesse went over and got the tray and put it in my lap. When I looked up at him, I could see he was trying not to laugh.

I guess he overheard me.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky enough to have a certain ghost as my roommate," I said, grinning up at him. He smiled back.

I gulped down all the food in five minutes and lay back on my bed, sighing.

Andy's a cooking genius.

Jesse took my tray away and placed it on my table while I clapped my hands, turning the light on. I was feeling a bit up after the whole incident. At least until I saw the pile of homework that had been left on my desk, probably from Brad.

I groaned. Jesse looked at me worriedly.

"Are you well, Susannah? Does something hurt?"

"No, no," I said hurriedly. "It's just that I still need to do homework. I mean, really. I have a freaking leg bone broken here! There should be a law not allowing teachers to give students homework when they're on sick leave. Do you mind bringing them over here?"

Jesse laughed placed them on my bed next to me. I took my laptop and started working on the essay for English. A couple of hours later, I finished all my homework except for my math. I guess I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was lying down in my bed, my homework piled neatly on the floor beside me, and sunlight was streaming in through my window.

I tried jumping up but pain coursed through my leg. I lay back gasping before I remembered that I didn't need to go to school today. I mentally kicked myself before I hurriedly finished my homework. Doc came in and grabbed up my homework before leaving, saying that I should rest well and drink more fluids.

I shook my head as he left. Maybe I should ask him to do my homework.

The next two days I stayed at home, went online, listened to music, and did my homework. Only on the third day did I realize that the pain in my leg when I got up to use the bathroom every so often had ebbed away to a dull throb. I took this as a good sign. By the fifth day, it ceased altogether except sometimes if I twisted it too far.

I went back to the doctor at the end of the week for a check-up. They X-rayed my leg again and told us to wait. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came back, exclaiming that my leg had almost already become fully healed. I could get rid of the cast in two days.

We left the parking lot happily and I got my cast off on Sunday. But the doctor told me to still take it easy and to come back next week again for a last checkup.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, I ran up the porch steps and up to my room, banging open my door and exclaiming, "Yes! I got rid of my cast! I can wear miniskirts again!"

Two people turned around to face me. Surprised, I realized that Derek and Jesse had been talking the moment before I stepped in.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that," Derek said amusedly. "I bet you look hot in a miniskirt." I saw Jesse involuntarily tense up.

"Um… hey, you guys," I said hesitatingly, closing the door behind me.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked, plopping on my bed.

"I was just going to visit you… Anyway, I never heard you got a leg cast. What happened?" he asked, concernedly.

"Crushed my leg behind a door," I said unconcernedly. "What are you doing back here, Derek? I thought I told you to get lost."

"Now, how could I resist a fine girl like you?" he asked flirtatiously. I flushed and saw Jesse stiffen even more out of the corner of my eye.

Not _that_ way. God. Perverts.

"Shut the hell up, Derek. I don't have time for your bullshit. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing… just checking up on you."

"Right. You've checked up on me. Now go."

He stiffened but dematerialized. I sighed audibly, lying back on to my bed. I closed my eyes and said, "I can't wait to get back to school tomorrow. That freaking cast was getting a bit annoying."

Jesse just stood there quietly, not saying anything, yet still looking as hot as ever.

_Wipe that imaginary drool off your face this instant, Suze!_

I turned to him. "Hey, Jesse? What were you guys talking about?"

Jesse looked up at me startled. 'Nothing, _querida_."

I frowned. Jesse and Derek had looked like they had been in deep conversation when I interrupted. What the heck had they been talking about?

"Susie!" my mom called up the stairs.

I groaned. My leg was tired and I just wanted to _rest_. Is that just a _tad_ too much to ask for?

"Yeah, mom?" I called, opening my door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jesse shimmer and disappear. I sighed.

Just when I thought I'd be left alone with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: review, if you want. See you all around.**

**xx.butterflaii)**


End file.
